Love is Blind
by gdinaFishtank13
Summary: Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and se
1. Running Away

**Summary: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

"Daddy, please stop," I whimpered as he raised his wand once again. I looked around at the shattered fire whiskey bottles that covered the room. My skin burned as the alcohol worked its way into the gashes left from the broken glass. This was my punishment for working on school work when my dad wanted dinner. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy as I heard him say it again. "Crucio!" My back arched painfully as my eyes bulged from the sockets. My bones seemed to be bending and every cell in my body screamed out along with me. My heart ached at the cruelty radiating from my father.

Four months ago I enjoyed my life to an extant. My dad had a physical way of disciplining me, but I shouldn't have disobeyed him. He was only preparing me for the real world, or that's what I told myself. I really don't understand how something as pure as bringing new life into the world could cause such chaos and destruction. My mom got pregnant about a year ago and our little family of three was beyond excited. When we found out that there were two babies on the way, my dad insisted on having two separate parties and two separate baby showers for them. I think that might have been the happiest period of my life and it only got better as the arrival date got closer. Unfortunately, that's when my world shattered. The twins came before they were expected, and the stress was too much for my mom to handle. I still can't believe that she's gone, that I'll never hear her calming voice again. Noah and Abby survived, but just barely. I don't think I would have lasted if they died too. I love them; I loved them the moment I saw them. The stress might have killed my mom, but it destroyed my dad. I don't even consider him my dad any more. As far as I'm concerned, my dad died as soon as the light faded in my mom's eyes, as soon as the warmth left her skin. The empty shell of a man is my guardian now. My dad liked to have fun and drink with his friends, but my new "dad" doesn't drink to have fun. He doesn't even drink with his friends. He drinks to get drunk. How he hasn't died from alcohol poisoning yet, I haven't a clue, but I've never seen anyone consume as much alcohol as he does. He wakes up to a bottle of fire whiskey on his bedside table. That's drained by about two in the afternoon. After that he leaves for the bar until about nine thirty and then he drinks until he passes out. I usual find him sprawled out on the floor somewhere, so I hoist him up as far as my arms allow and try to drag him either to a couch or to his bed. He's a very angry person, and no matter how hard I try, he always find's something to be angry about. As many times as it has happened, the first hit always shocks me. Sometimes I think I won't be able to get back up, but I always do. I just don't have enough in me to stay though. Maybe that makes me weak, but I just can't. I can't stand the thought of Noah and Abby growing up in this environment.

"Oh, come on Josie, I didn't know I raised such a wimp. My little whoring daughter always has to embarrass her daddy," my dad yelled. Once again, that oh so wonderful substance, fire whiskey, had found its way into my dad's hands. He threw the bottle at me, and exited the room. I let out a little scream. The glass pierced my exposed skin as the alcohol caused all the little cuts to catch fire. This beating was over, but I'm sure it won't be the last if I don't get out of here. He left for the bar, which gave me plenty of time to pack up the stuff and get the hell out of here. Much to my dismay, I had to do all the packing the muggle way since I'm underage. I folded one of the cribs down and packed some diapers, toys, and other essential supplies for the babies. I packed some clothes for myself and other things that I might need. The last thing I did was make two bottles for each baby in case they got hungry. I put all this in a red wagon that I found in the basement and put it in the drive way in the front yard. I went back upstairs to get the twins. I put one baby carrier on my back and the other on my front. I heard Noah start screaming and racked my brain for the reason. _Noah doesn't like to be put in the back._

"Noah, shhhhh, please don't cry." I put him in the front, gave him his binkie, and kissed him on the head. He calmed down thankfully and fell asleep soon after. Abby didn't care where she was put as long as she could sleep. I smiled at that and went back down stairs and outside. I grabbed the wagon and started my walk, wincing with every step because of the weight and the pain from the beatings. Suddenly, a thought hit me, _Where am I going?_

After about a mile and a half, my legs gave out on me. My body ached all over and my eyes felt like they had five pound bags hanging from them, just begging me to close them. Sleeping didn't come easily for me. If I wasn't up with the twins, I was spending alone time with my dad. If I wasn't with my dad then I was having nightmares or daymares. My mind's always filled with the screams of my mom and the curses from my father. They haunt my every thought. I want to sleep dreamlessly, but that's not something one can control. I was in the room with my mom as her life was slipping away from her. I watched her waste away. It was absolutely horrible to see her in so much pain and to not be able to do anything about it. I tear up just thinking about. _In fact here come the water works, great, just great. _I hate crying, it makes me feel so vulnerable. The tears silently slid down my face and plopped onto Noah's head. I couldn't help but smile down at his little head, with its wisps of light brown hair. It's an odd transition, going from an only child to having two siblings, but I love it.

I brought my hand to my face to wipe the tears away, flinching as soon as I touched my cheek. I took a mirror out of my bag and looked at my reflection. There was a nice blue and black bruise on my face where my dad had back handed me last night, along with a decent cut from his ring. I saw how pretty I had started to become over the summer. I was finally growing out of my ugly stage. This summer I grew out my hair instead of cutting it. I found that it was unnecessary to have long hair at school. It always got in the way with everything, especially quidditch. I now had longer somewhat curly hair; it was caramel brown with natural blonde highlights. I had grown a few inches, giving me a slimmer build. My body had acquired curves that made me look older and my acne cleared up giving me a nice complexion. I could see the obvious fear in my once bright blue eyes. I looked so much different then I had last year at school. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sixth year, Slytherin, and I'm a prefect. I come from a long line of purebloods. Because of my bloodline, I have been training to be a witch since age three. Most my training was in the dark arts though, beings my father is death eaters, hence the Cruciatus curse he uses on me regularly. My parents were best friends with the Malfoys until my mother's death. My father doesn't really associate with anyone right now, he just drinks, sleeps, eats, and causes pain. Draco is certainly not one of my favorite people in the world. Avoiding him in my mansion of a house was relatively easy. Most people hate me at school, 1) because I was the ugly girl and no body wants to catch the ugly disease 2) because I was a teachers pet, got out of everything and got good grades and 3) because I am a Slytherin so all the other houses think I'm the scum of the Earth, isn't that pleasant. I never really tried to get to know the people in my house either. I figured it would just be a waste of my time, so I focused on my education. The only people I really made an effort to impress are the quidditch team members. I like Blaise Zambini and I tolerate Marcus Flint, only because he's the captain. If I ever hang out with anyone, it's the quidditch team, although I try to steer clear of Malfoy. I do have two best friends, though they don't go to Hogwarts. Amanda Tintero and Annalise Winters. I grew up with them, we're all purebloods, and we just fir together like the three musketeers. Amanda goes to a small school in New Zealand. Annalise goes to school in America. We write letters and usually visit over the summers, but this year they're both going on vacation, Amanda's in Australia and Annalise is on a Cruise. I missed them terribly, but I suppose it was better this way so that they could enjoy there summer instead of having me burden them. Draco wasn't an arrogant self-centered git all the time. He had actually gained the tiniest ounce of my trust over the summer. It was at my mother's funeral, where he found out about my dad.

* * *

"You are such a screw up Josie, every time I give you a job you fuck it up!" His harsh words tore through me. "That speech was bullshit, every word of it. All those people were watching you make a fool of yourself and disgrace your mother's honor!" His words stung as he hit a nerve. SMACK! I was on the ground with a stinging pain on my cheek. I had just made a speech about my mother for the funeral ceremony. Everyone loved it except my father; it had even made some of my mother's friend's cry. It wasn't good enough for him though, nothing was ever good enough. He kicked me a few times in the stomach causing me to lose my breath, and then he pulled out his wand. Crutio! I heard him shout and a sudden wave of pain washed over my body. My stomach tied itself in knots and my heart pumped blood faster until he stopped. I was so exhausted already. *Come on Josie; don't let him break you this time. Don't give him the satisfaction of making you cry.* I kept trying to pull myself together and stay strong. He pulled me up by my hair just to smack me back down again. He pulled me up one more time and slammed his arm down on my shoulder. CRACK! And the tears started streaming down my face after that. He kicked me a couple more times and then left the room. I curled up into a ball and just sobbed. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"How did this happen?" I wondered aloud through my sobs. How could my life have turned out so wrong?

"Well if it isn't…..," I recognized that voice as the one that had tormented me for so many years. "Josie, I saw your dad come walking, more like stumbling out and figured you were in here. What happened?" he asked almost sounding like he cared.

I laughed through my sobs at the fact that he sounded worried. "Wh-Why do you care M-M-Malfoy," I sobbed, wishing I was alone. He took a step towards me and I backed away flinching as I moved my arm.

"Let me help you."

"Leave me alone Malfoy," I said finally calming down. He didn't leave, thoroughly annoying me. The tears were still falling, so I avoided looking at him.

"Aren't you going to laugh or something? You enjoy other peoples suffering so much," I spat, surprising myself with how malicious I sounded.

"No." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and sat across from me. I finally looked up at him and he wasn't smirking, which through me off. I thought for sure he was go run off to tell all his little friends.

"I know what's going through your head right now and I would prefer you not tell anyone, Malfoy. I've got enough to deal with right now," I said looking him straight in the eye with a pleading look on my face.

"Ok, but in order for me to do something for you, I need you to do something for me." Now came the smirk. I looked at him in pure disgust.

"Whatever Malfoy."

"First of all, you can stop saying my name like your chocking on one of Snape's hairs." He smirked and I actually managed a chuckle. "Second, you can stop being so damn mean to me; I'm just trying to help. Third, you have to say "Draco is the bestest, hottest guy I know and I want his help""

"Bestest isn't a word."

"I don't care, say it."

"Don't be such a child."

"Say it"

"I don't want to"

"Say it!"

"Your really obnoxious, you know? Draco is the bestest, hottest guy I know and I want his help even though he's a little git." I whispered the last part so he couldn't hear and he smirked.

"Well I guess if you want it that bad I could lend you a hand. We can go to my house, and our house elf can fix you up, hell we have a house elf for just about everything." He picked me up bride style and carried me to the fire place, so we could Floo to his house _Maybe Malfoy isn't such an arse._

"Then we have the whole house to ourselves," he said with one of the biggest smirks I have ever seen. _I've been wrong before._

* * *

I live rather close to Malfoy. I don't really know where else I could go that won't cost my anything. He would at least let Noah and Abby stay there for a few days even if he wouldn't let me. He helped me once, he might be willing to do it again. I'll have to send an owl to Amanda and Annalise. Hopefully they'll be coming back from vacation soon. After that I could stay on the Night Bus for a little while, until I get a reply from my friends. It's the only plan I've got so I suppose I'll have to try…

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I just edited this to try to make it better. I'm not sure how well it worked. I'm going to re-edit all the chapters and I might work on an update before I finish, but I've been focusing on my other story. I know I'm horrible with updates, but just bare with me here. My brains been a little foggy. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have. I could really use improving.


	2. A Place to Stay

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

Finally, I started my walk down Draco's long driveway. Abby had soiled herself and it was really starting to smell. I would change her diaper, but I'd rather not stop on the middle of the sidewalk and change a diaper with a bunch of muggles watching. Noah was being unusually quite, but he's probably just tired. The Malfoys had a really big house. It was bigger than mine, and mine was pretty big. It was almost like a castle, but I wasn't surprised knowing how Malfoy was. I could see some Quidditch hoops behind the house, which brightened my mood a bit. I started walking towards the door and there was a beautiful floral arrangement that surrounded the walkway. My favorite subject in school was Herbology, which, as a Slyntherin, I could never tell anybody except my close friends. I got to the door and was very hesitant to knock. What if he laughs and slams the door in my face. Then, I will not only have no place to go, but they'll have one more thing to make fun of me for. There was also the matter of my cuts and bruises. I reached into the wagon and pulled out some big sunglasses to cover the nice shiner that had made an appearance over the past hour and a half. I could make up a story about the cut and bruise on my face and hopefully he won't question it. He knows what my dad did that one night, but I don't think he thinks my dad hurts me as often as he does. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited about a minute and knocked again. There was running and then locks clicking.

"Josie? What are you doing here," he said confusing etched in every word.

"I was... Malfoy, why are wearing a blanket?" He had a short blanket wrapped around his waist. I stood looking at his toned body. I went red and turned around so I wasn't looking at him. It made me feel uncomfortable. I could feel him smirking at my back as his eyes singed my sweater.

"Like what you see?" I scoffed overdramatically and rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think, Malfoy?" I said with out turning around.

"Hey, I thought we had an agreement, you have to call me Draco or I might not have the power to keep your little secret bottled up inside me," He mocked indignantly.

"Fine, Draco." I gagged, but still didn't turn around.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses, its like 10 o' clock."

"That doesn't matter; I'm here because I need a place to stay. I ran away from home and my siblings and I need to bunk somewhere."

"So you came rushing to me?" He raised an eyebrow looking skeptical.

"Well my other two friends are on vacation and I didn't know where else to go."

"DRAKIEEEEE!" A yell came from the other room and I immediately put two and two together. "Drakie, when are you coming back, I'm bored."

"Oh my god, oh my god, that is disgusting. Oh god, thanks for the visual. Draco, what do you see in her?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Oh, you are nasty. I'm so sorry to intrude," I stated, sarcasm dripping from every word of that last sentence. I grabbed the wagon and started walking down the walkway.

"Josie, wait. I'd be happy to let you stay here." I didn't look back, I just kept walking. What was I thinking, I mean really, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and spin me around.

"Get off me!"

"You can stay here if you want to."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather snort mole guts. I hate Pansy and I don't particularly like you, now that I think about it." His eyes changed for a split second, but it was gone just as fast. I didn't think anything of it. We were quiet for a moment where we both tried to think of something to say next.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I...I..." In reality, I had no idea where I was going to go. I had nowhere to go.

"Exactly, you have two tired babies and I know you're tired too, just stay." I deliberated for a minute, dying to say no, but knowing I had no other choice.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat.

"Well come on then. I'll show you to your room." I followed him into the ginormous house. He picked up my wagon like it was nothing. He's strength was a tad scary, but I suppose Quidditch does that. We walked up the stairs and into a huge room. It had a queen size bed, windows, chairs, a fireplace, and the works. I walked into the bathroom and it had a Jacuzzi that could fit three and a TV. There was also a big shower. There was a walk-in closet that was huge and nice.

"Damn Draco, you are a rich little bastard." Thinking about it, his room was probably more luxurious than the guest room I was staying in. I fixed up Abby and Noah's crib and laid them down relieving all the pressure on my shoulders.

"Can we keep the name calling to a minimal?"

"No." I smiled and he smirked as usual.

"Do you ever smile?"

"What do you mean? I was smiling."

"No, you were doing that cocky smirk thing." He attempted a smile and it looked really awkward, really forced, and really funny. I just burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you shit head."

"Man whore."

"Bitch"

"Male prostitute."

"Dumb ass."

"Faggot."

"YOU...TAKE...THAT...BACK!" He said it really dramatically and sounded really offended, which just made me laugh harder. Through my laughter, I bent over holding my stomach, which made my glasses fall off. I immediately stopped laughing and grabbed my glasses, but too late.

"Oh my god Josie what happened?" He came closer and took off my glasses. He examined my face and saw my eye and my cheek. "So that's why you ran away."

"I don't want to talk about it Draco. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Pansy is down stairs waiting for you, so just leave."

"Josie..."

"Just leave." He waited for a second and turned and left. I shut the door and put pajamas on so I could attempt to get to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The screams echoed through my head. "Josie, help me please!"

"Mommy!"

"HELP!" I ran over and grabbed her hand. It was cold and went limp immediately. "No, mommy, I'm here, don't leave me alone with him."

"Josie, what have you done to your mother?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" No, not him, I have to run. I have to get away, but my legs wont move. I hear babies crying. "I didn't do anything." He was coming closer, but I still couldn't move. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up in a cold sweat with Draco sitting on my bed. "Josie, you scared me shitless. It's only been an hour." I heard Noah crying and got up to take care of him. An hour of sleep was more than I had gotten in a while. I forgot he had colic. He got really bad stomach aches and cried for hours at a time.

"Josie, you don't look so hot, you okay?"

"Thanks for the compliment Malfoy and why do you care anyways." He was starting to bug me now. Here comes my mood swing, they're quite terrible, but I can't seem to control them.

"I don't know, and I didn't mean it like that. I meant you look sick."

"Whatever, why don't you just go screw the next thing that moves or torment some innocent kid?"

"Well, I could do both in here," he said with an arrogant smirk that really pissed me off.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out. I have enough things to deal with without you being a self-centered asshole."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I came in here because I heard you screaming and now you're insulting me."

"Yeah I am, so get the fuck out and leave me alone you devilishly insufferable trollop, preposterously small-minded blight upon society."

"I don't even know what the fuck that means, but I know it's insulting. I'm the one giving you a place to stay so why don't you give me some damn respect!" We were both shouting now.

"I'll give you respect when you give me privacy. You want my respect then earn it you indescribably ill-mannered, maniacal, sheep-molesting abomination to all and sundry!"

"STOP USING THOSE BIG WORDS!"

"I WILL USE WHATEVER WORDS I WANT YOU PRECOCIOUSLY REPREHENSIBLE NEANDERTHAL, GLUTTONOUS, NOSE-PICKING DEPRAVED ORGY OF SUBHUMAN INDECENCY!"

"I...YOU...GAH!" And with that he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I was severely frustrated with him. That stupid little git. I don't even know what he did wrong, but still, it was fun yelling at him. I heard two very loud screams, great. I picked up Abby and Noah and rocked them a bit. After some comforting, Abby drifted off to sleep, but Noah continued to scream. I didn't want him to wake up Abby, but I wasn't going to leave her in here by herself, so I rolled the crib out of my room to do some exploring. I walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs and came to two big doors. I opened one and it was like heaven for me. It was a library with endless amounts of literature. I randomly picked out a book and looked at the cover. Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring… Annalise had told me and Amanda about this book. She said it was really good; I just never got around to reading it. I found a chair under a reading lamp; I rolled the crib over sat down with a still screaming Noah. It was a comfy black chair that leaned back and rocked. Annalise had told me about these too, a Lazyboy, I think. The only way that I could make Noah stop screaming was to sit him belly down on my rib cage and rock him all night. It calmed his stomach and he slept better. I opened the book and I started reading as Noah slowly calmed down and quieted. I would have to talk to Draco, Amanda, Annalise, and my dad soon, but I could worry about that tomorrow. Now, I have some reading to catch up on.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is up and ready. I'm pretty excited about myself. I swear, if my mom would let me get away with it, I'd major in writing when I go to college :)


	3. Mutual Friends

**Summery: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Jowling.

'Then shouldering their burdens, they set off, seeking a path that would bring them over the grey hills of the Emyn Muil, and down into the Land of Shadow.' I read the last sentence of the wondrous book and felt a whole lot better. Reading always comforted me, it's amazing what a book can do. Noah had slept through the night in one position. I was very pleased that I got him to sleep, even if I didn't get any sleep. I put the book on the table next to me and picked up Noah as gently as I could; I successfully put him in the crib without waking him or Abby. I was quite proud of my work. I slowly rolled the crib out of the library and carried it down the stairs. I went into my room, rolled the crib by my bed, and went to take a shower. I left the door open so I could hear them if they started crying. I set out clothes and grabbed a towel. The water was really hot, which I loved. I ran my hands through my hair losing myself in the warmth of the shower. After I was all clean I looked down at my bruise and battered body. I had nicely built arms from quidditch; I am a beater, what would you expect. I was kind of chicken legged, but they looked okay. There were numerous bruises up and down my legs that made them look ugly. I looked at my stomach and there was a big black and blue bruise from the time my dad decided to use my beater bat for actual beatings. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I put my hair up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"You've got some nerve, ya know! I give you a……."

Malfoy walked in as soon as I dropped my towel. I covered what I needed to, but he saw the rest of my bruised body. He stood there starring at my bruises in complete and total horror. I finally found my voice and managed to yell get out. He looked me straight in the eyes and than turned around and slammed the door. I was absolutely mortified. I can't even think because my mind is spinning so fast. I put on some baggy jeans, a sweatshirt, and gym shoes. I grabbed my wand and asked one of the Malfoy's many house elves to baby sit my siblings while I got away for a little while. I took my ipod outside with me so I could sort out my thoughts. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's came on. I walked through the garden and thought about what just happened. The little rat will probably tell all his filthy friends and I'll just be more rejected in school. I'm not a very forgiving person and I never forget when someone crosses me. Draco use to find any chance he got to torment me when I was younger. He would push me down, hit my books, and make nasty jokes with his friends, anything to make me feel like I was the scum of the Earth. Eventually, I just got used to everyone making fun of me; I even started to believe them. I believed that I was fat and ugly. I believed that I would never amount to anything. I don't know how I would have lasted if I hadn't had Amanda and Annalise. That reminds me, I have to owl them. I don't think I'm ready to owl my father yet.

Dear Amanda,

Hey! I miss you more than you know. I feel so alone right now. I'm having serious separation anxciety. There's been loads of trouble over here. You guys know my mum died, but I haven't told you about my dad. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it, he's an abusive alcoholic. I ran away with my brother and sister, whom you haven't met. I've been in a deep depression since my mum's death and my father's turn for the worst. Do you remember that ferret boy that tortured me for so many years? Well, since you and Annalise are on vacation, I had no where else to go, so I went to him. Now, I'm stuck at his house until one of you guys get back. I'm tolerating him as best I can for now, but I would really prefer to be at one of you guys house, so tell me when you get back. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon.

Love,

Josie

I gave the letter to Amanda to a pretty white owl and gave the one to Annalise to a midnight black owl. I got out piece of paper to write my father, but I couldn't think of anything to write. He's going to be really mad when he figures out what I've done. I can't do it, I'll tell him some other time. I walked out of the owlry and Broken by Lifehouse came on. I walked around the garden and found a comfortable looking chair sounded by Bleeding Hearts. I personally think that Bleeding Hearts are beautiful flowers. I sat down and listened to the song.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I opened my eyes and felt warm tears trickling down my cheeks. I just let them flow, and my crying turned into sobbing. I soon felt the neck of my sweatshirt completely drenched in tears. What did I do to deserve this? My life went from normal to disastrous and I can't stand it.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know what else to say. Josie, I had no idea it was that bad. I figured maybe a few times when your dad get's really drunk, but…." Draco had his hands in his pockets and couldn't look up from the ground. I wiped my tears away on my sweatshirt and spoke calmly.

"My dad's always drunk these days. He gets up at about noon and opens a bottle of firewhiskey. He finishes that at about two and floos to the Hog's Head. He comes home at around six and gets out a bottle of vodka. Things escalate from there. He'll find me making bottles for the twins or laying on my bed. It always ends bad." I finished and wiped away the tears that had decided to start forming again.

"I-I-I don't understand how he could do that?"

"He always had anger problems. When I did really bad things he would get pretty bad, but I never thought anything of it. I just figured I deserved it, but when my mom died he just lost it." I found myself thinking of better times, times when I still smiled. I could picture my mom making dinner like she did every night. I could see her reading and gardening. I suppose I got my herbology genius from her, she would spend numerous hours with me in our garden. My thoughts were interrupted by Draco once again.

"I want to help you." He sounded so distant and unlike himself.

"Please don't make me into some pitiful, charity case. Don't pretend that you care if you really don't. Right now, I just need a friend. You're already doing me a huge favor by letting me stay here. Just try to keep yourself in check while I'm here, it doesn't take much to set me off Draco as you noticed last night. I don't act like I used to, you have to understand that." I wiped away a few more stray tears. I wondered how many tears you can cry before you run out. Draco sat down next to me and looked into my eyes.

"I do care; it infuriates me that someone that's supposed to love you is hurting you like this. I think we could become friends if we tried. I'm willing to if you are. I've noticed in the little time that you've been here that you've changed. You look a lot different, but in good and bad ways. From what I can tell, you don't sleep very much anymore and you haven't eaten anything since you got here. You eyes aren't as striking as they use to be. They used to be a vibrant sky blue, but now they're cloudy and gray." He looked away and we were in silence for a few moments.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. Friends?" I held out my hand for him to shake and waited. He looked down at my hands and then up into my eyes. He smiled, an actual smile.

"Friends." We shook hands and I stood up.

"Shall we?" I put out my elbow and smiled. He smirked and looped his elbow with mine.

"We shall." We started walking up to his house and I smiled; my first real friend at Hogwarts.

"So buddy, I spose we should get to know each other," I said while punching him on the arm playfully.

"Well, my name is Draco Malfoy, I'm the Slytherin quidditch captain and seeker. I like girls a lot. I love magic and purebloods. I don't particularly like Gryffindors. I'm smart and rich…."

"And cocky." I smirked at his fake offened look.

"I'm just telling the truth." We both laughed as we reached the back door.

"I'll race you to my room," I proposed getting ready.

"Alright, 1…..2….HEY!" I sped off when he said two. He raced after me and I ran up the steps two at a time. He was right behind me now, but I could see my door. Almost there… Suddenly the door opened and I couldn't stop. I ran right into the door and Draco ran into me. A door stop had been placed at the bottom, so it didn't budge and we both fell backwards.

"Ouch….." I was holding my nose, which had started bleeding from the collision.

"Come on; we'll have a house elf fix it."

"Draco, there's one in my room." He summoned the house elf who fixed my nose with ease.

"Thank you, you don't have to take care of the babies anymore. I'll take care of them now. What's your name?"

"It was no problem miss. My name is Libby. I like the little mister and miss." She smiled and started walking away.

"I'll call you next time I need a baby sitter. Hey Noah and little Abby." I picked them up and Draco sat on my bed. "Do you want to hold one of them?"

"N-no…I couldn't.." I paid no attention to what he said and handed him Noah. Noah smiled and grabbed Draco's nose. Draco looked extremely awkward and held Noah like he didn't know what to do with him. I giggled and put Abby down.

"He likes you. Let me show you how to hold him." I moved his hands around, so that one hand was holding his head and the other was cradling his body. "There, always hold his head with one hand." I looked up at him and he seemed quite fond of Noah.

Draco's point of view

Josie pushed a small baby boy into my arms and I felt out of place. I had never held a baby before. He grabbed my nose and I smiled. I like this one; he seems like a good kid. I heard Josie giggle and I thought about how silly I must look.

"He likes you. Let me show you how to hold him," she said and moved my hands around into a more comfortable position. "There, always hold his head with one hand." I looked down at Noah andthought about what it would be like to get to know the kid. How oddly rewarding to would befor him to recognize me instead of me being a stranger.I looked up at Josie who had picked up Abby once again and was twirling her around and making her laugh. She was completely in her element. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had gotten. Herdark hair shined in the light and her complexion was clear and gorgeous. She had the perfect hour glass figure that was driving me insane. Even with her sweatshirt and baggy pants on it was obvious how nice her body was shaped. How could one small young body put up with so much and not brake? How could she hold under all this pressure? Her mother dying, her father's abuse, and now taking care of two infants. It was than that I realized how strong Josie must be. It was thena deep respect for her started growing in me.I envied herdetermination to keep going and admired her strength. I laid down on her bed still clutching Noah and watching Josie.

"How do you do it?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" She looked completely clueless and slightly confused, it was kinda cute. She came and sat next to me still holding Abby.

"How do you manage all this? How do you manage to keep moving forward when your family has fallen apart." I looked into her eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm not sure. There have been quite a few times this summer where I've wanted to just stop. I wanted everything to stop, the pain, the suffering, and the hate. I guess I keep moving forward for Noah and Abby. I guess I'm trying to pick up the broken shards of my family and rebuild. They're the last family I have left. I'm not alone though. I have Amanda and Annalise, and now I have you." She wiped away the lonely tear and kept looking at me. He cloudy eyes cleared for a few seconds turning into the vibrant blue ones I knew so well. In those few seconds, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She laid down and we put Noah and Abby next to each other in between us. They had both fallen asleep. We fell asleep like that.

Josie's point of few

I fell asleep staring at Draco with Noah and Abby sleeping peacefully in between us.

* * *

"Josie, why can't you help me," she screamed. That voice was too familiar. I heard it every time I closed me eyes.

"Mommy, I'm trying. What can I do for? Tell me how I can help!" I screamed at her and she just looked at me with her bright blue eyes. It stung being stared at like that, like she was disappointed in me.

"Josie, this is all your fault!" The words went right through me like acid and left a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mommy, please don't do this! Don't leave me here alone! I can't take care of two babies by myself. Daddy's going to hurt me! Don't leave me alone with him! Mommy, save me!" I screamed and yelled, but it was no use. Her eyes were blank and her hand was limp and cold. The tears were streaming down me face. Here he comes.

"Josie! What the hell do you think your doing! Get away from her!" He back handed me and I fell to the ground. When I got back up, I looked around me. They all had blank stares and cold hands. Everybody I loved and cared about was lying around me dead. Amanda lay with a line of blood running from the corner of her down her cheek. Annalise was staring right through me, with a pale blank face. My mother lay on her back holding hands with two infants. Noah and Abby had barely experience life before it was taken from them. I looked over and there was one more body with a head of bleach blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was smirkless and lifeless. My worst fear was staring me right in the face.

"Look what's happened Josie. There's no to protect you know. These were the only people that gave a rat's ss whether you lived or died. You see what you made me do? Now you all alone with me and no ones gonna save you!" He started charging at me, hatred etched in every line of his aging face.

"NOOO!"

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face. I ran to the bathroom and got sick in the toilet. I picked myself up and looked in the mirror. My face was streaked with tears. Every inch of my body was shaking uncontrollably. I was deathly pale. I was as pale as the dead faces of the people I care about in my dream reappeared in my head. Every time I closed my eyes, one of there faces would pop into my head. I blinked and saw Amanda…….blink, Annalise………blink, Mum…….blink, Noah……blink, Abby……blink, Draco. What was Draco doing in there? I guess I care about him in some odd way. I sat down on the cold bathroom floor and curled myself into the fettle position. The tears began to fall once again. Draco came in and sat down next to me.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded and he pulled me onto his lap. I put my arms around him and was crying into his chest. He kept whispering that everything was okay and he was here. My crying slowed down and I calmed myself down.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Ally and get you a sleeping drought. If you don't start getting some decent sleep you'll get sick." I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and he picked up Noah and Abby gently and laid them in their cribs. He scooped me up and we left the room heading for the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pickles." He looked at me while I was sitting on the counter.

"Pickles?"

"Mmhm, and bacon and ranch dressing." He started laughing and I smiled, still a little shaky.

"You have the weirdest taste in food, but if that's what you want…." He put a glass of pickles on the table and a bottle of ranch. He pulled a skillet out of a cupboard and started making some bacon. I pulled a pickle out of the jar and dipped it in the ranch. It was then that I realized just how hungry I really was. I finished the whole jar of pickles and waited for the bacon. Draco actually looked like he knew what he was doing.

"I didn't know you could cook." My voice was still very weak from my crying so long. It was so quiet that I could barely hear myself.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. It's something I just kinda picked up. My parents aren't usually home, so I usually have to make food for myself." He smiled and poured the bacon onto a plate. I picked it up too quickly and burned my finger. I quickly stuck my finger in my mouth, which produced a laugh from Draco

"I'll get some ice. You know, your very accident prone." He smirked and got me some ice while I covered the bacon in ranch. They cooled down and I started eating them.

"I'm guessing your hungry, but I expect you to be. You so thin now, it's unhealthy." I looked up at him and then looked down at my fragile body. He had a point, I was unnaturally thin.

"Do you want some?" He shook his head and just continued to watch me eat. I figured he wouldn't want any. My eat habits were very unusual. After I finished, Draco and I started walking back to my room.

"Can we stop by the library? I don't expect to be sleeping again tonight, so I'll read instead."

"Sure." We walked up the stairs to those big doors and it took my breath away even though I had seen it before. I couldn't help it. I walked around and finally found what I was looking for. Lord of the Rings the Two Towers. Brilliant. We walked back to my room and as soon as Draco's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. He didn't look like the cruel Draco I was use to. I like the new Draco and I hope he stays around for a while. I opened my book and began to read.

**Author's Notes: **Aww how cute. They're friends now. She's quite the reader, isn't she? Part 4 will be up in like five minutes :)


	4. Self Respect

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

I woke up at 6 in the morning to a screaming Abby. I got up quickly and took her in the hall so I didn't disturb Noah, who had slept the entire night for once, or Draco. I carried her down to the kitchen where she continued screaming. The exhaust I was feeling was overwhelming. I hadn't had a decent nights sleep since my mom died. I slept every few hours, but it was never enough. I made Abby a bottle using the formula that Draco rush ordered. She quieted down and I started walking back to my room when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't know if I should answer it or not being as this wasn't my house, but Draco was sleeping, so why not. I opened it and came face to face with one of my least favorite Slytherins.

"What are you doing here?" She spat venomously.

"I'm staying with Draco for a little while." I turned around and started walking away. I preferred not to be in the company of such an incompetent fool.

"You better stay away from him! He is my man." She grasped my arm tightly and glared suspiciously.

"Get your filthy hands off of me. I don't want any of your sickening diseases. Not that it's any of your damn business, but I'm not "gunning for your man". Draco and I are only friends. Although, I still don't understand what he sees in you, disgusting…." I smirked and wrenched my arm out of her grip being careful not to disturb Abby.

"You take that back! At least I don't have kids already!" She was yelling now and Abby started getting upset. No one upsets my little sister.

"She's isn't my daughter you dingbat, she's my sister. It amazing me how thick people can be sometimes." I smirked and started walking back up the stairs.

"Oh that's right, your dating challenged. Have you even had a boyfriend yet?" She looked at me skeptically and I rolled my eyes.

"Again, none of your business." I was starting to loose my nerve.

"That's what I thought, how can I expect you to be dating when you can't even open doors right?" She cackled at her joke, occasionally snorting. She was referring to last year when I attempted to push on a door that said pull. In the end someone came out and the door ended up smacking me in the face.

"That's okay; the only door you know how to open is the one between your legs." I heard her gasp as I continue up the stairs with the widest smile. It's about time I start sticking up for myself.

"You bitch, get back here! I'm not finished with you!" She started running after me and pushed me forward. I spun quickly to avoid landing on Abby and landed on my back.

"Watch what you're doing! You could have hurt her. Why don't you take your ugly pug face somewhere else? I've had enough of you picking on me. Just because you aren't confident with yourself doesn't mean you can use insulting me as a pick me up. I've been through more than you know. I take enough crap at home; I don't need anymore from you!" By this point I was yelling. All the built up frustration and anger was slowly seeping through onto this girl. "Go find yourself a decent personality and some real friends and then come back and talk to me. You're so ridiculously easy and everyone knows it. Hell! Your own friends talk about it behind your back. Guys walk all over you. Why don't you find a guy that actually cares about you! You might have some trouble beings you're a maniacal bitch, but it's better than screwing guys that could care less about you!" I was breathing heavy and she looked taken aback.

"What's going on here?" Draco was at the top of the stairs holding Noah.

"Drakie, what's she doing her?" Pansy had found her voice again and I just rolled my eyes.

"She's staying at my house." I walked up the rest of the stairs and took Noah from a surprised looking Draco.

"Well she was being really mean to me." Pansy said tapping her foot impatiently with her bottom lip out in a pout. Ugh, she really grinds my gears.

"Josie, what's wrong?" He looked at me and I just glared at him.

"Go play with your toy. I don't want to deal with her or be in your presence right now," I spat with a glint in my eye that could make a grown man cry.

"Josie..."

"Drakie, come on. I came her to see you." Pansy tried to be seductive, but ended up sounding like she had a frog caught in the back of her throat. I chuckled and continued walking to my room. I changed Abby and Noah's diapers and out of their pajamas. I went down stairs to get Noah a bottle and saw Draco and Pansy snogging. I felt something boiling up in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't only anger and hatred. It was jealousy. I continued walking to the kitchen, envy present in my stare. Green was definitely not my color. I don't know why I was jealous. It's not like I had feelings for Draco as more than a friend. He's tormented me all my life; there's no way I can forget that, so any feelings that were developing had to be crushed. Not that it mattered because he wasn't interested in me that way. I have to bury these feelings deep and just forget about them. I wasn't going to ruin this relationship by getting all lovey dovey. It doesn't help that he never really had feelings for the girls he dates. He beds them and then moves on. I made Noah's bottle and started to leave. By that time Draco was on top of her. I looked away with my stomach sinking. I had to get out of here. When I got back to my room there was an owl as black as midnight at my window. I opened the window and it flew onto my bed. I took the letter off of its leg and it clicked its beak obviously expecting a treat. I read the letter while I fed Noah his bottle.

Dear Josie,

I don't really know what to say. Annalise is at my house right now. We have some good news, but we would prefer to tell you in person. We're both sorry that you had to go through all of this alone. We're Flooing to Malfoy's house at 6 p.m. Have your bags packed and be ready to go because I really don't feel like dealing with Malfoy today. Just know that we love you and were thinking of you.

All of our love,

Amanda and Annalise

I put the letter down and the green monster grew. They're at her house laughing and having fun without me. I looked at the clock and it was only 3:30. I'm a burden to the people around me. It sounded like she felt obligated to come instead of wanting to. Maybe I am alone in all of this. Malfoy has his own things to deal with and Amanda and Annalise have each other, so why would they need me? I started having an anxiety attack at the thought of being alone again. I put Noah in his crib and sat down on the bed trying to calm myself down. What if I have to go back? I can't put up with him anymore. I'll surely break this time. The tears started up again and I started getting light headed. I had to steady my breathing or I was going to pass out. That would force me to dream again. I felt my eye lids get heavy as I thought about my dreams. Instead of slowing my breathing, the speed almost doubled. Before I knew it I was collapsed on the ground.

I woke up in my bed. In my actual room at my house. I got up and smelled breakfast downstairs. I stopped to look at the nursery that was right next to my room. The walls were sky blue with soft looking clouds painted creatively on them. The floor had green shag carpet that looked like grass. The two cribs were decorated with interesting shapes and designs carved into the wood. They looked very expensive. One had cotton candy pink sheets with wands and wizards hats on them. The mobile hung peacefully with hippogriffs and unicorns dangling from pink ribbon. There was an adorable unicorn that just completed the whole thing sitting at the head of the crib. The crib next to it was a different story. While that crib had been white, this one was black with green sheets. It had golden snitches and zooming broomsticks. The mobile had three guys with green uniforms on, their hands out stretched, each reaching for a different golden snitch. There was a golden brown teddy bear sitting at the head of this crib, which softened the look a bit. It was obvious that the owner of this crib was expected to go somewhere, while the owner of the other crib was expect to be a princess. The room was perfect with toys and dressers and a closet full of clothes that these children didn't need. I walked out of the room and followed the smell down the kitchen. My mom stood there with a bulging belly and a steaming pan full of sausage in her hands.

"Morning sweetie. Breakfast is on the table." She smiled warmly and my dad walked in with the paper. He went behind her and kissed her on the cheek while rubbing her huge stomach. She giggled and he smirked. He looked years younger and completely sober.

"Josie, what have I told you about sleeping late?" He looked at me sternly and I closed my eyes expecting the worse.

"Oh, lay off babe. She's just a kid and it's the summer. She's supposed to sleep late." My mom winked at me and I smiled. My dad just smirked and started reading the paper. She had him whipped. Everything was back to normal; that had all just been a bad dream. My mom was still alive, Malfoy was still a jerk, and my dad still loved me. I picked up a fork to start eating, but the food disappeared. I looked up and my mom started to fade. I ran towards her, but she was gone.

"NOO! This cant be happening! SHE WAS JUST HERE! MOM!" I screamed begging her to still be here. I craved her warm smiles and electrifying blue eyes. Things were falling apart all around me. The bright clean house was dulling. Bottles started appearing and things started breaking right in front of my eyes. I ran up stairs to seek comfort and safety in the nursery. I turned, but stopped at the doorway. The door had holes in it. I looked inside, but instantly regretted it. The walls were splattered with red. There were stains and pieces of glass stuck into those once perfect walls. The curtains were ripped and the window broken. The carpet had chunks missing and there was sharp, painful looking shards of glass shattered everywhere. The bars were ripped off of the cribs and scattered everywhere. The sheets were torn and mobiles smashed. The teddy bear was missing its head, and stuffing was poured out everywhere. The unicorn had its limbs torn off and both had some sort of red substance on them. Clothes were ripped and thrown everywhere. The room was trashed to say the least.

"Hello, Josie." I turned around and looked into the face that I had grown to hate more than anything.

"W-what do you want," I muttered, fear rising into my chest. His face had aged and he looked like he had just come from a bar.

"Is that any way to talk to your father? The only family you have left. Your friends have deserted you. You're alone Josie, you have been from the start. Its time to stop hiding behind those useless fools you call friends and face me yourself." He sneered and I panicked. The only family I had left? What about Noah and Abby?

"Where's Noah and Abby?" I was terrified of the answer.

"I've got one hell of a temper on me. Sometimes I just can't control myself." He smirked evilly and my eyes widened. I've failed them. I was their last hope and I let them down. I dropped onto my knees and looked into his eyes that were so full of hatred; it was hard to believe that he loved at one point.

"Please kill me," I whispered desperately.

"Oh, it won't be that easy. You will beg for death, but it will be slow. It will happen over years of constant suffering. You will be on the brink of death, so close to being free. But magic is a blessing, I can return you back to good health in the matter of a month or so and repeat the process.

"WHY! Why did you kill them so easily? I would have taken their place. I would have done anything to get you to leave them alone."

"Maybe I just get pure enjoyment out of your suffering." He raised his wand and I knew what was coming.

"NOOOOOO!!"

"Josie! Wake up." My eyes shot open and I sprinted to the bathroom. I made it just in time to puke my guts out. I stumbled out pale and shaking violently. I was soaked from sweating so bad. I fell forward and Draco caught me. I just balled my eyes out.

"Y-you weren't th-there. I was al-all alone w-with him. N-noah and Abby w-were gone." I managed to get that out and he laid me on the bed.

"Josie, Noah and Abby are in the other room. I had a house elf calm them down. Everything is fine. He's not here. You don't have to worry about it." He lifted his hands and I flinched. "You really think I would hurt you?" He looked hurt and I just closed my eye unable to form words. After about ten minutes I calmed myself down enough to form sentences.

"What time is it?" My voice cracked and I didn't look up.

"5:30. You never answered my question." He put this hand on my cheek and forced me to look him straight in the eyes. I winced because of the pain in my cheek and his grip lightened. His eyes softened and he pulled me into a warm embrace that I welcomed. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be, not around me. I'm going to protect you." Those words hit a nerve and I held him tight. I needed someone to protect me.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Draco." I let out a hollow laugh and he smirked.

"I'll get a house elf to go to Diagon Ally and get you a sleeping Draught." I smiled and we separated.

"I like the sound of that." He left and I lay on my bed exhausted. I'm not alone. He's going to protect me. I smiled even bigger at the thought. He came back five minutes later.

"The house elf will come up as soon as he gets back. How are you feeling?" He looked a bit worried and it was then that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Better. Where's Pansy?" I said the name bitterly and he looked away.

"I told her to leave when I heard you scream. She was really pissed, but I didn't care. She can be a pain sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time. I don't know how you put up with her." His brow furrowed and I scowled. "You could do so much better."

"I haven't found a girl I'm interested in and I get bored and lonely sometimes, so I turn to Pansy." I sighed and he smirked.

"Boys..." I rolled my eyes and his smirk widened. A small house elf walked in holding a vial with a bright purple liquid in it.

"Drink up. This should help you sleep." I smiled and drank some of it. It had a fruity taste to it. I drank a big gulp and could already feel its effects. Then I remembered Amanda and Annalise and tried to keep my eyes open. "Good night," Draco said quietly.

"Draco, the people and the letter and…" I yawned and closed me eyes. I couldn't open them back up and just succumbed to my exhaust.

**Author's Notes:** Well that was an interesting chapter. The dream really shook her up and what's gonna happen when Amanda and Annalise show up? I love the babies, they're so adorable. I have a little tid bit from Saw 2 in this one. One insulting line and I'd really like to thank them for it :)


	5. MIA

**Summery: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Jowling.

Dracos point of view

I rolled over and rested my hand on a warm soft lump. I gave it a gentle squeeze and heard a giggle. Definitely not a pillow. I opened my eyes as I felt a tiny hand grab my nose. I smirked as Noah messed with the blonde hair that fell into my face. I sat up and stretched. I looked over at Noah's attempt to copy me and laughed. He had grabbed his little feet and was rocking back and fourth with as much concentration as Professor Trelawny when she's trying to see into the future. I picked him up and shook a toy in front of him. It was then that I heard yelling outside of the room. I opened the door and heard Josie's voice. There was malice in her voice that I had never heard before and it was kind of scary.

"Oh that's right, your dating challenged. Have you even had a boyfriend yet?"

"Again, none of your business." This is the part where Pansy rags on her and Josie just stays quiet. I wish she would stand her ground sometimes.

"That's what I thought, how can I expect you to be dating when you can't even open doors right?" Pansy laughed her slightly creepy laugh and I cringed. god she's so hideous when she laughs. Then again she's almost always hideous I smirk at the thought and my thoughts when to the memory Pansy was talking about. Josie had tried push a pull door and it didn't work out so well. I know it's mean to laugh, but that is rather funny. I knew that Josie hadn't dated much if at all. She was kind of a late bloomer. I always felt bad for picking on her, but it's just what people expected of me. I was raised to reject people who were different and Josie had always been different, more like one of the guys than anything.

"That's okay; the only door you know how to open is the one between your legs." Pansy gasped and my mouth hung open in awe. Not only had Josie stuck up for herself, but she had insulted Pansy with a brilliant comeback.

"You bitch, get back here! I'm not finished with you!" She ran towards Josie and pushed her. Right before Josie hit the stairs she did a 180 to avoid hitting Abby. Those are some brilliant quidditch reflexes right there. It was time for me to step in before someone got hurt, but I jumped back when Josie's voice came booming from her small figure.

"Watch what you're doing! You could have hurt her. Why don't you take your ugly pug face somewhere else? I've had enough of you picking on me. Just because you aren't confident with yourself doesn't mean you can use insulting me as a pick me up. I've been threw more than you know. I take enough crap at home; I don't need anymore from you!" By this point I was yelling. All the built up frustration and anger was slowly seeping through onto this girl. "Go find yourself a decent personality and some real friends and then come back and talk to me. You're so ridiculously easy and everyone knows it. Hell! Your own friends talk about it behind your back. Guys walk all over you. Why don't you find a guy that actually cares about you! You might have some trouble beings you're a maniacal bitch, but its better than screwing guys that could care less about you!" I was breathing heavy and she looked taken aback. Josies breathing was uneven and she looked on the verge of tears of anger. I had to hand it to her though, pretty much everything she said was true.

"What's going on here?" I, of course, already knew what was going on, but I wasn't going to get my head bitten off by two irritated girls for not stopping them.

"Drakie, what's she doing her?" I mentally slapped myself for not making sure Pansy wouldn't visit and I saw Josie roll her eyes. Pansy tormented Josie worse than I did, so I wasn't surprised at Josie's outburst.

"She's staying at my house." I said without looking at either of the girls. I looked at Josie and she started walking up the stairs looking absolutely furious. To my surprise, I actually felt guilty. She took Noah out of my arms and I frowned.

"Well she was being really mean to me." Pansy said tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes, extremely aggravated by the stupidity of the girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Josie, what's wrong?" I looked at her sympathetically and her stare was icy cold.

"Go play with your toy. I don't want to deal with her or be in your presence right now." Her words stung like alcohol on an open wound. I had just gotten her to trust me enough to the point that she'll give me a chance to be her friend and now this has to happen.

"Josie..." I was interrupted by Pansy's seductive voice. It always came off like she had a frog stuck in her throat to me. I usually liked it better when she didn't talk.

"Drakie, come on. I came here to see you." Josie chuckled and continued up to her room. I didn't know what to say to stop her so I let her go. She's mad right now so we would probably just get into a row anyways. I'll give her some time to cool down and then I'll talk to her. Since Pansy's here, I might as well have some fun.

"Alright Pansy, I'm on my way." I slowly made my way down the steps as Pansy squealed in that really annoying voice. I winced as she jumped on me and started snogging me furiously. I put my hands on her waist and started walking to the couch. I kissed her unenthusiastically. I heard foot steps on the stairs and slowly opened my eyes while keeping Pansy preoccupied. Josie was walking down the stairs headed toward the kitchen, her curls bouncing gracefully. I saw her glancing toward Pansy and I, but there was something odd in her gaze. There must be something wrong with my vision because it looked to me like jealously, which was preposterous. As she disappeared into the kitchen, I couldn't help but to wonder if she might be a little bit jealous. It couldn't be though, Josie was tortured by me for so many years and barely gave me chance enough to show I can be a good friend. Pansy flipped me on top of her and he saw Josie walk out of the kitchen with a bottle. She was obviously avoiding looking my way and she looked like she was in pain. I didn't like seeing her that way, but I didn't know what to do about it. Pansy started taking off my shirt and I let her despite the fact that my mind was so far from thinking about what we were doing right now. I snogged her for a little while longer until she started going for my pants and that's where I stopped her. It just felt weird doing anything more with Josie, Abby, and Noah upstairs, but that's when I heard Josie scream. I pushed Pansy away from me as I heard Josie continue to scream.

"Draco, what are you doing? You can take care of her later. I'm occupying your time right now." She tried to pull me back down, but I wouldn't budge.

"Get out," I muttered, my voice full of fear.

"What did you say to me Draco Malfoy?" She was standing with her hands on her hips looking pissed.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at her making her jump back in fear. She grabbed her shoes muttering about how much she hated Josie, while I sprinted up the stairs summoning a house elf to follow me. I burst through the door to numerous noises. I told the house elf to attend to the screaming babies while I ran to Josie's side. She was crying and screaming, drenched in sweat and pale. I had never seen someone in so much pain.

"Josie! Wake up." Her eyes shot open and she sprinted to the bathroom. I cringed as I heard her throwing up so violently. Her eyes had been straight grey, almost black. They were so different than the ones I had come accustom seeing for the past five years at school. She stumbled out looking even paler and shaking horribly. She fell forward and I caught her as she collapsed into my embrace and cried her little heart out.

"Y-you weren't th-there. I was al-all alone w-with him. N-noah and Abby w-were gone." I held her close to comfort her and myself. She had scared me so bad. I needed to know she was okay. I hated when she had these nightmares. They scared her so bad, but they scared me too.

"Josie, Noah and Abby are in the other room. I had a house elf calm them down. Everything is fine. He's not here. You don't have to worry about it." I lifted my hand to wipe the tears from her face and she flinched. My heart ached at the thought of ever hurting her. "You really think I would hurt you?" I think she could see the pain in my eyes that she had just caused by such a little act. She just closed her eyes and put her head down. I felt like she was tearing my heart strings. Ten minutes of uncomfortable silence. She was trying to gather herself back in an orderly fashion.

"What time is it?" Her voice was soft and cracked as she spoke.

"5:30 you never answered my question." I cupped her cheek and forced her to look at me. She winced and I softened my touch remembering about her bruised cheek. I soften my eyes, trying with every ounce of my being to get her to trust me. I pulled her in close and she squeezed me tight, like she never wanted to let me go. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be around me. I'm going to protect you." I tried to put all the sincerity I had in those words to make her believe me. She needed to be protected, she needed to feel safe.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Draco." She laughed hollowly and I smiled knowing that I just bound myself to this girl. I now had I job.

"I'll get a house elf to go to Diagon Ally and get you a sleeping Draught." She smiled and I saw some color returning to her face. I got up and walked down the stairs, waiting at the door.

What a girl. She has been put into the worse situation that I can think of and she's actually fight to make it through. I don't know if I know anyone as strong as her. I can't believe she's confided so much in me though. We've only just started to become friends. I guess she needs someone to lean on though. I got bored of waiting and walked back up to her room.

"The house elf will come up as soon as he gets back. How are you feeling?" I looked at her and notice a tinge of pink creep onto her cheeks. It was then that I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. I smirk at the fact that she was admiring my body.

"Better. Where's Pansy?" There was quite a bit of bitterness behind her voice as she said that name and my smirk faded. I knew she hated Pansy.

"I told her to leave when I heard you scream. She was really pissed, but I didn't care. She can be a pain sometimes." Josie looked skeptically at me and I looked away. I knew that Pansy was almost always a pain in the ass. I just had too much pride to admit it.

"Sometimes? Try all the time. I don't know how you put up with her. You could do so much better." She scowled and I thought about it. I could do better; I just don't feel like putting the energy into any relationships because I know they're going to fail. I just get bored with most girls too easily.

"I haven't found a girl I'm interested in and I get bored and lonely sometimes, so I turn to Pansy." She sighed as I smirked. I know she disapproved, but she doesn't exactly understand.

"Boys." She rolled her eyes like I expected she would. Boys and girls are like different species. A short house elf waddled in carrying a purple liquid. She smiled at him as I took the sleeping draught. She almost always so nice to everything. I don't know how she got sorted into Slytherin.

"Drink up. This should help you sleep." She smiled at me and took a small sip. She took another big gulp and I could see her eyes droop as she got drowsy.

"Draco, the people and the letter and..." She yawned and fell asleep. I had no idea what she meant by that, but I had a feeling I would find out.

I went to the kitchen to make dinner when I heard voices in my living room. I pulled out my wand and started walking towards the source of the talking.

"I hate traveling by floo. I always get so dirty."

"Annalise, shut up. I just wanna get in and out of here as quicly as we can and hopefully we won't run into this Malfoy character. Where do you think Josie is?"

"How should I know? This isn't my house."

"What do you want with Josie?" I stepped out with my wand at the ready.

"What are you doing here?"

"Annalise, this is his house. Please try to think before you talk. And what's it to you what we do with Josie, Malfoy?"

"Seeing as she is my house guest and she came to me for help, I believe it is my right to know what you want with her."

"She only went to because she had no where else to go. Given the choice, she would have much rather come to my house."

"That may have been the case then, but now you'll find that she's warmed up to me." I was quite confident that Josie would stay with me if asked what she wanted to do.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Amanda said threateningly.

"I didn't do anything to her. I was just a better friend to her than you guys were." I knew I was being cocky and arrogant, but I didn't appreciate them barging into my house like this.

"That is not true! We would do anything for her," Annalise said defensively.

"Well Josie hated me and I knew about her house problems before you knew she even had problems. I went to her mother's funeral. Did either of you go? I helped her when her father took her into the back room and broke her collar bone. I bet you two didn't even know about that." By this time both were speechless. They had the guiltiest looks on their faces, like a dog that has wet the carpet and knows that it has done something wrong. I smirked and went back to the kitchen to eat.

Third Person Point of View

While Draco ate and Amanda and Annalise contemplated what they were going to do, something else was happening upstairs in Josie's room. Someone had silently apparated into the room.

"And I thought I was going to have to take you by force. Turns out you're like a sitting duck. Lucky your brother and sister aren't in here or I would take them too. If I went looking for them it would cause too much commotion." He laughed maniacally. He looked around the room and admired how nice it was. He was very surprised that his oldest daughter had gone to the Malfoy manner seeing as she was never that close to Draco. Too little to late though. He picked up his daughter gently, who did not stir at all, and apparated away. Meanwhile, back down stairs, bickering could be heard again.

"Just show us where she is Malfoy!"

"No, she's sleeping. I don't want you trying to pull anything when she's finally getting some rest."

"We won't do anything. We swear. We just want to see our best friend." Annalise was begging as Amanda rolled her eyes refusing to lower herself in front of someone like Malfoy.

"If Amanda begs, I'll take you too up to see her, but you have to leave your wands down here."

"Amanda, come on. Do it for Josie. You know you miss her." Annalise was now pleading with Amanda who stared loathingly at Draco.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. Will you take us up to see Josie," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why yes I will since you asked so nicely." He smiled sweetly and made his way toward the steps. "Would you like to see the twins first or Josie?"

"Well seeing as Josie is only sleeping, I guess we can go see the twins."

"Amanda, the twins will be sleeping too. It's almost nine o clock." Draco opened the door to the room that the twins were staying in and led them in silently.

"Whatever Malfoy."

"Oh, Amanda look at them. They're adorable." Annalise was cooing and swooning over the sleeping infants while Amanda rolled her eyes.

"They're okay, I guess," she muttered. She would never admit it, but she fell in love with those two babies as soon as she saw them.

"Let's leave before we wake them up. Josie's room is just down the hall." Draco shut the door behind them and opened the door to Josie's room. He turned on the light but the bed was empty.

"She's gone!" He said worried and shocked.

**Author's Notes:** Oh where, oh where could Josie be? I love Amanda and Annalise, they remind me of my best friends haha coincidence? i think not. Draco got a little pissing at the beginning with Pansy. She had it coming though :)


	6. Hurt and Helpless

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex

**Warning:** This part has a miniature rape scene in it. It's not fully rape, but you get the picture.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

Josie's Point of View

I woke up uncomfortable and oddly positioned. I opened my eyes and it was too dark for me to see anything. I looked up and my arms were tied above my head with cords that connected to a solid, cold wall. The fear started setting in. The cords were so tight that I could feel blood running down my arms from gashes in my wrists. I struggled, but the cords just cut deeper into my wrists. My eyes burned as the tears rolled down my face. I struggled even more, and cried out because of the pain.

"There's no use struggling my dear." I froze and my eyes widened as I heard that familiar voice. A dim light flicked on and I shut my eyes. It hurt to open them. I blinked and saw a blurry shape in front of me. My eyes adjusted and I got a look at the hell hole I had been brought to. It was a dreary damp place with some straw on the ground and a bug infestation. I looked up and saw an all too familiar face.

"Morning sleepy head. You slept for three days straight. How many times have I told you not to sleep late?" His voice was sickly sweet as he talked with his back towards me. He faced me with a malicious, disturbing smirk on his aged face. His eyes were dark, almost black.

"What is this place?" My voice was weak and shaky. With every breath I took I seemed to panic more and more.

"Let's just say I have connections with very important people." I heard a scream somewhere to right and the pieces came together. All my hope of being rescued from this place seeped out onto the floor and the tears seemed to flow more freely.

"Do you remember that last dinner party we attended with your mother? It's my last good memory, so I had the guards put your dress back on and I am wearing this expensive suit your mother picked out for me. Can you remember what she was wearing? Even with that bulging belly, she managed to make my heart skip beats. A midnight blue maternity dress. The straps were thin and made her shoulders look amazing. The dress swayed with every step she took and she was always so confident. She let her hair down in messy curls that framed her face. Her smile lit up every room and her eyes gave me chills every time she looked my way. Unfortunately, your mother's wondrous traits weren't bequeathed to you." His gaze turned to me and the memory faded from his eyes, replaced with utter disgust. He walked toward me, bent down and picked me up by my neck. I had no way of protecting myself and he was squeezing harder and harder making it impossible to breathe.

"You have no right to call her your mother. She was too good for you. What would she think if she found out you kidnapped your brother and sister and ran away?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't kidnap them; I saved them," I managed to get out as my lungs screamed for air. He dropped me to the ground as I gasped for air. I would have screamed from the pain in my wrists if I had any air to scream with. He kicked me in the ribs and I let out a groan. He started walking out, whispering things such as filth and worthless. I just sat there, willing for anything to take me away. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor

"This is all your fault Malfoy! You probably had this planned from the beginning!" Amanda was red in the face and becoming angrier as more time went by. She translated her fear into anger and let it out on Draco.

"Oh look who's talking! If you hadn't barged into my house uninvited I could have kept a better watch over Josie!" Draco's temper was rising as he racked his brain for places Josie could possibly be.

"Stop!" Annalise suddenly shouted. She had been quite this entire time. "Fighting with each other is not gonna help us find Josie, so both of you just shut up." Annalise wasn't really the assertive type so this came as a surprise.

"She's right, but where could Josie have been taken to and who would take her?" Amanda's face was contorted in concentration.

"Well that's a stupid question. Obviously the only person that would kidnap her would be her father. Do you guys know where Josie's house is?" Draco began to worry what torture Josie was going through right at that moment.

"Yes, we could take you there right now."

"Alright, we'll head to the shed out back and grab a few brooms." They all made their way down the stone pathway, the tension growing with every breath they took.

Draco, Amanda, and Annalise had safely arrived at Josie's house. It wasn't as big as the Malfoys' house, but it still amounted to about three normal sized houses. There was a darkness about it though. The flowers in the front yard were dead and dried up; many of the expensive looking stones on the pathway were broken. The house was dark with many broken windows. The door looked worn, but stood strong. They snuck along the outside of the house, barely breathing to avoid being heard. They froze as they heard voices coming from one of the broken windows.

"You can't keep her in that cell anymore Richard. We have other people that are to be put there." Draco recognized that voice as Rodolph Lestrange.

"Well, where do you expect me to put her?! I'm sure as hell not going to let her go!" The voice was undoubtedly Richard Leland.

"Well, there's a smaller room on the bottom floor of the building. It's unbearable to live in though. The air is thick with the smell of death and waste. The rats are abundant in there and the bugs feed on anything they can get to. There's no light, not even a barred window. The wires that are used to tie up the unfortunate victims are rusted and scream infection. The longest that we've had anyone live down there is four days. The conditions are worse than any at are other chambers." By this time, Draco's knuckles were paper white, Amanda's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she shook with rage, and Annalise was sitting against the wall with her knees bent to her chest, looking straight up to the sky with tears streaming down her slim face.

"That sounds perfect. Send orders for her to be moved immediately."

"You want to send your daughter down there?" His face was twisted in disbelief.

"Do not question me! I am your superior! She is no daughter of mine! She's just a rock in my shoe, now do as I say!" His outburst made Rodolph shrink in fear as he ran out of the room tripping over himself. The smile on Richard's face was sickening. Draco picked himself up and started walking towards his broom, with Amanda and Annalise following close behind.

"Malfoy, what's the plan?" Amanda frantically tried to keep up with Draco, whose legs were a good deal longer than hers.

"I don't have one," Draco said hoping onto his broom and speeding off to the direction of his house.

Josie's Point of View

I awoke again hoping to safely back in Draco's house under the warm covers, but much to my dismay I opened my eyes to the damp dungeon I was sentenced to spend eternity in. My cheeks burned from the tears that had dried, since I couldn't wipe them away. My back was stiff from the curve it was stuck in and my wrists were getting worse. My stomach churned with hunger; I couldn't remember the last time that I ate something. I could feel my ribs pushing towards my skin with the intent to puncture it. I heard the lock on the door turn and I looked up as the door opened. The cold eyes of Marcus Flint met my gaze.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little number. It's about time you started looking like a girl, and some girl you turned out to be." He looked me up and down hungrily and I looked away trying not to let him feel my fear.

"What do you want" I tried to make my voice strong, but I was just too weak.

"You best watch your tone there missy. You might wanna be nice to me seeing as I have the upper hand here." He twirled his wand in his hand and his eyes continued to wander up and down my frail body.

"Bite me Flint," I muttered through gritted teeth with the last ounce of fire I had in me.

"It would be my pleasure," he said huskily smiling with his disgusting yellow teeth. With a swish of his wand, the cords that bound me to the wall were cut and I fell limp as my muscles strained from the positions I had been stuck in for four days. Moving my body hurt immensely, because of my malnutrition and the stiffness. I crawled as best I could, trying to get away from the scum that was breathing my air.

"Oh, not so fast my dear." With an effortless flick of his wrist, I was lifted into the air as he straightened out my body. I screamed as my muscles burned and my joints cracked. I felt like I was on fire. I was roughly pushed against the wall be an invisible force and felt my hands being bound to the wall with an invisible rope. I struggled to free my wrists that burned under the pressure. My knees were bent like I was in the middle of sitting in a chair. I looked up as he flicked his wrist again and my legs separated as my feet were weighted down to the ground. I screamed for help as he walked towards me; I could see the bulge in his pants already. His eyes were malicious as he was inches from me. He roughly pushed his lips against mine to muffle my screams. I flipped my head from side to side, using up the last fight I had in me. He grabbed my neck to keep me still and violently bit down my neck and my collarbone. I tried to scream as I felt him draw blood, but found the air had left me once again. He pulled down my dress and starting attack my chest as he let go of my neck allowing me to breathe again. He rested his other hand on my thigh, inching upwards as I screamed from his aggressive groping of my chest. He had gotten to my inner thigh when the door flew open and Flint was violently thrown across the room. My vision was blurred, but I could make out a head of bleach blonde hair and two heads of glossy brown hair before everything went black.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, Flint is a total jackass. We'll be seeing more of him though. Draco to the rescue, how could a father do that? Cuz I made him up of course, but still. Next part will be up in a jiffy :)


	7. Relaxing

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

I woke up, but clenched my eyes shut expecting the worst. I couldn't remember what happened after I passed out, so I took in my surroundings without opening my eyes. I tried to move my hands around, but was greeted with intense pain. I moved my arms to each side and decided I was on a small bed. Gathering up the courage, I opened my eyes to be greeted by bright lights and a white room. I looked to my right and left and saw machines around me. I was in a hospital.

"Josie?" I looked towards an open door and smiled at Draco's shocked face. "Hey, dumb and dumber, she's awake." Amanda and Annalise came crashing through the door, fighting to get to the bed first. My smile widened as I saw them, all my fears washing away. Draco took a seat directly across from my bed, sipping some coffee, while Amanda and Annalise took a seat at my right and left, each grabbing one of my hands.

"How ya feelin, Joe?" Annalise looked up at me smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Never better," I whispered, relaxing at being in the company of people that actually care about me.

"You gave us a mild heart attack there Joe. We thought we lost you after you passed out." Amanda seemed to be avoiding my eyes, trying to keep her strong, rock exterior. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked up at me, her tough appearance immediately melting away.

"How did you guys find me? To be honest, I thought I was going to waste away in there forever." I teared up a little at the thought of my experiences in those dungeons.

"Surprisingly, you can thank Malfoy for that. We overheard your dad and Rodolph Lestrange talking, so we rushed back to his house. He called a few people and did some research and narrowed it down to a torture chamber not far from here. Annalise and I put on some black cloaks and he used his high position to get us in there past the guards, saying that you were to be transferred to a different room, which you were, but not by us. We heard you screaming and barged in to find that jerk Flint, with his hands all over you. Malfoy jinxed him to infinity; I don't know if I've ever seen a bloke so mad." Amanda looked over at Draco. I could see that she was thankful, but still didn't trust him at all.

"Thank you Draco. I owe all three of you my life. I don't think I would have made it another day in that place." I looked away and couldn't get Flint out of my head.

"Don't mention it." Draco looked down at his feet. He was being awful quite; it made the room kind of uncomfortable.

"Amanda!" said Annalise suddenly. "Our news. Josie, we're both transferring to Hogwarts! Our parents agreed that Dumbledore is the one that will protect us best, plus Hogwarts is a better school. Our last two years of schooling with be with you!"

"You're serious?" I was in complete disbelief.

"Do you think we would kid about this?" Amanda said smiling, while Annalise was nodding her head vigorously.

"This is the best thing that's happened to me in a while." I wanted to cry out of happiness. In my excitement, I didn't notice a certain blonde haired boy leave the room.

Draco's Point of View

I made it out of the room without drawing attention to myself and started walking down the hallway. I was really shaken up by the whole ordeal. Seeing Josie like that gave me nightmares. I guess it never really hit me what I got myself into when I agreed to become a Deatheater. I had never tortured anyone before. There's a line that I've never crossed before between hating someone and killing someone because you hate them. How could they possibly do that to women and children? Josie looked so vulnerable; her rib cage showed that she was obviously malnourished, her wrists were ridiculously mangled, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Only a coward would attack a woman that defenseless.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw the doctor that was treating Josie.

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you about your girlfriend, Josie." He looked at me very seriously and I felt a pink flush creep onto my angel white face.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends," I muttered looking away from the ignorant doctor.

"Nevertheless, she seems to be recuperating. Her scars will never fully heal and it will be a painful recovery, but I think she will be fine. You do need to get her to eat more though. She is very weak and her wrists are cut terribly deep. I do think she would do well to get someone to help her recover mentally and emotionally. From what I know, she has quite a few problems with her family and she doesn't sleep well. I could suggest a few good doctors for you if you'd like." He grabbed a quill from behind his ear and started writing on a piece of paper.

"That will not be necessary, doctor. I can find a capable doctor on my own." I turned and walked away. I need some more coffee; this is bringing me a lot more stress than I anticipated.

Josie's POV

After a week and a half the doctor told me I could leave. He said he wanted me to gain ten to twenty pounds and drink a potion for my wrists every day for a month. I was a little wobbly walking at first, but I got my balance back after a few minutes. After some begging, Draco agreed to let Amanda and Annalise stay since we go back to Hogwarts next week. I'll finally feel safe there, but I'm going to have to talk Professor Dumbledore into letting me keep Noah and Abby at school. We were nearing Draco's house and I could feel the excitement rising up in my chest. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the babies. They'll be two months old in exactly three days. We all climbed out of the car and started walking towards the door. Draco helped me up the stairs and I made for my room. Libby walked out as I reached the door.

"Oh, hello Miss." She smiled with her huge alien-like eyes.

"Hey, Libby. How are the twins?" I really just wanted to run around her and see my siblings, but the pureblood in me told me that it was rude and wouldn't allow me to move. It didn't help that my legs weren't strong enough to carry me around her either.

"They're extraordinary miss. I really quite like them. Are you feeling better Miss. Leland?"

"Quite, thank you." I smiled at the alien-like creature as she scurried away. I hurried into the room with a warm smile plastered on my face. I looked into the crib to see the two beaming faces that I had missed terribly. Upon seeing the smile on my face, both babies copied. I laughed, which only encouraged them.

"Josie, you haven't introduced us to these cuddly smile generators yet," Annalise said half jokingly and half incredulously. I rolled my eyes and laughed again. Laughing was so much easier now.

"Well, my good friends, I would like you to meet Noah Alexander Leland and Abigail Clarice Leland. And, not that they will remember your names at their age, I would like you two to meet your Aunt Amanda and Aunt Annalise." I held out the babies already knowing that Amanda would reach for Noah and Annalise would reach for Abby. Annalise had always been a tad more girly. I knew that my friends would love both children equally and unconditionally though.

"Such a beautiful name, I find that it suits you. Your honey brown eyes are almost unbearable. They remind me why I adore chocolate," Annalise whispered to the smiling girl cradled in her arms. Amanda had taken a seat in the rocking chair that Draco had picked up while I was cooped up in the hospital.

"You know, Noah is a name of Hebraic origin. It means peaceful. Alexander on the other hand is Greek and means warrior. Alexander the Great conquered and ruled most of the world in around 336 B.C. It makes quite the oxymoron, peaceful warrior. Ah, but you have your mothers gentle blue eyes. It makes a bit more sense, she was always such a peaceful woman, but she had a fire that could strike down the largest army." Seeing how comfortable my best friends were instantly put me at ease. I could relax more often and easier.

"How do you know all that random junk off the top of your head? It's absurd." Draco was standing in the doorway looking at Amanda as if a grindylow had sprouted from her head. She instantly glared at him with her lips pursed.

"It is not random junk! The history of the world is important and I like to read. Just because your busy putting your body through a process that should be lethal doesn't mean the rest of us have to." She turned her head back to Noah and smirked.

"What do you mean by that? My body is perfectly healthy thank you. I have got to stop associating with people that know such nonsense like ridiculous words and utterly boring history." He pinched the bridge of nose and I snickered at their bickering, which won me a pair of glares from both of them.

"Do you have any idea of all the things a body goes through when having sex? The heart races and arteries constrict causing the blood pressure to skyrocket. The pupils dilate, core temperature rises, breathing becomes rapid and shallow, and the brain fires bursts of confusing and conflicting electrical impulses. Secretions erupt out of every gland, and muscles tense and spasm. It's violent and rigorous and potentially lethal," Amanda said intelligently.

"Hey! No sex talk in front of the kids Amanda." That was the last thing I ever wanted them to know about.

"Sorry, I was just stating facts and making a point."

"That's always your excuse," I muttered with a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad Pansy doesn't make me do that. Sometimes I like the fact that she's so unattractive. Okay, not really." He looked down morosely and sighed.

"Draco, visual." I muttered disgusted.

"Sorry. Well would you three like to watch a muggle movie down in the entertainment room?"

"You have muggle movies?" I was utterly bewildered at the thought of Draco having anything that involved muggles.

"That was another thing we picked up while you were resting. A TV I think it was called? And a few movies that those two suggested." I was impressed.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and Draco led the way. Amanda and Annalise brought Noah and Abby with them and Draco had a house elf roll the crib down also. I made two bottles while Draco made snacks. Amanda was in the other room fiddling with the DVD player and Annalise was holding the babies.

"I really want to thank you for all you've done Draco. I don't know what possessed you to suddenly be so nice to me, but I'm grateful for it. I owe you my life." Then I found myself doing something I thought I'd never do. I walked over and hugged him with all the sincerity I had in me. There were no tears and he wasn't trying to pick up my broken pieces. It was just a hug. His body stiffened and I almost decided it was a bad idea and let him go, but I felt his arms around me as he loosened up.

"I don't know. I can't explain it really. I've never felt the need to be nice to anyone really, but it feels good. Just don't go around telling everyone that I'm a softy. I'd like to keep my rep up." He smirked and I laughed releasing him.

We went back to the other room with food and bottles. Amanda had set up sleeping arrangements on the floor with the three girls. Draco would be sleeping on the couch. Amanda and Annalise wanted to feed the twins, so I snuggled into the blanket getting ready for the movie. We picked out Tristan and Isolde. I knew I'd end up crying by the end of this movie as much as I didn't want to. Draco settled in a chair waiting until the couch was free.

"Hey Amanda?" Annalise whispered so softly that Amanda had to strain her ears in order to hear her.

"Yeah?"

"Look at the way Malfoy looks at Josie. I don't like it. He's been good so far, but I don't trust him. Maybe he's not a bad guy, but my thoughts drift back to the letters and talks Josie had with us about him tormenting her."

"I know, I don't trust him either, but what do you mean by the way he looks at Joe?" Amanda looked thoroughly confused and Annalise just rolled her eyes.

"He likes her. I can see it in his eyes. It could just be lust though. Josie definitely grew up over the summer." Amanda nodded and eyed Draco suspiciously. After the twins were fed and burped they drifted off to sleep and were placed in the crib. The other three found their comfortable positions and by the end of the movie everyone had fallen asleep.

**Author's Notes:** I love that movie, it's definitely top 10. I had a little sex paragraph from House in this one. Haha I think it's absolutely lovely. Amanda cracks me up with her random knowledge. I'm not sure when the next part will be out, but I'll try to make it soon.


	8. Confrontation

**Summary: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J. K. Rowling.

I woke up feeling rejuvenated. I had actually gotten a full night of dreamless sleep. I was in a very pleasant mood just from one night. It was completely silent, so I figured everyone else was sleeping. I got up and peeked into the twins' cribs to find four little eyes looking up at me. I smiled, which they copied sending me into a fit of quiet giggles. I carried them into the kitchen hearing noises of discomfort coming from their little mouths, which informed me that they needed to be changed. I walked into the kitchen and continued to the joining bathroom. Draco had equipped every bathroom in his house with a baby changing station, which I laughed at endlessly. I'm convinced that he has a soft spot for my siblings, but he denies it vigorously. He rambles on about how it would damage his bad boy rep. I told him he could be Jesse from Full House and he just looked at me funny. I think it's a good comparison.

"Do you two think I should make those sleepy heads breakfast?" Abby smiled as she relaxed in her chair. Noah was trying to sit up on his and his head was bobbing all over the place. He is ridiculously adorable. As I gathered ingredients for breakfast, Amanda and Annalise walked into the kitchen looking disastrous. Annalise's hair was sticking up in all different directions and she stumbled into the room. Amanda had sleepy marks all over her face and her half closed eyes were red.

"Rough night?" They both glared at me as I chuckled.

"Shut it Joe, just because you're a morning person does not mean we have to share in your delight of a new day," Amanda muttered crossly.

"Okay grump-ass. I'll make breakfast if you two feed the twins." At this, Annalise perked up and nodded as Amanda shrugged indifferently. I gave them the bottles out of the microwave and they went to lift the twins out of their chairs.

"I feel like we're married. I'll do this if you do that. We might as well be your wives Josie." Amanda cradled Abby carefully as we laughed at her analysis.

"What does that make me?" Draco walked in looking tired and I tensed up at the turn in the conversation. He was joking of course, but it made me nervous all the same. Annalise glared at his perfect morning hair seeing as she hadn't gotten hers to lay flat yet. He stood wearing black and red plaid pajama bottoms and, to each girls delight as much as they might deny it, he was shirtless. His graceful bare feet glided over to the fridge as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. As he lifted the glass to his mouth the girls couldn't help but notice his sculpted body. His biceps tightened, the muscles on his back rippled all over with each simple movement, his abs flexed and released as he swallowed the juice, his flawless chest rising and falling perfectly. He brought the empty glass back down to the counter and a few stray hairs fell into his face making him shine. All three girls were thinking the same thing, as much as it angered them; he looked like a **God**. "Well?"

"Y-you can be a wifey too," Annalise said as she shook herself from the trance he had unknowingly put them all under. He laughed out loud, breaking the tension.

"Do I look like a girl to you? I'd rather be a husband." Amanda glared, angry with herself for thinking such things. I subconsciously quickened my stirring of pancake batter and the air that I had breathed in got caught in my throat.

"To who? Pansy?" Amanda redeemed herself in her own mind by insulting him as he huffed irritably. I relaxed enough to stop maliciously attacking the innocent batter and sighed to the relief of my aching lungs.

"Can't you ever keep your bitchy comments to yourself?!" Draco shouted angrily at the coolly composed girl. Draco was a whole lot of things, but a morning person was not one of them. This could get way out of hand.

"Oh Malfoy, it's much too fun to torment you and see your reactions to do that." She smirked, which only raised his temper further. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Oh my dear ice queen, you're most definitely in need of a good humping." He smirked widely as he saw a break in her calm mask. The heat rose to her face and her eyes were fiery.

"Well then, could you point me in the direction of the closest whore house? One would think you would know these kinds of things." Her smirk mirrored his as the tension in the room became unbearable.

"Cut it out, you two," I mutter while cooking the eggs.

"Haha, you thought I was implying that you would get paid? No, no, no," he commented. Her smirk vanished along with his. Annalise looked nervous as Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She muttered dangerously quiet.

"Well you're no Pamela Anderson." Amanda's knuckles turned white as she gripped Abby's bottle. Draco's glare sent shivers down my spine and made goose bumps appear on my skin. I had definitely been on the receiving end of one of those glares more than once.

"You mean I'm not a big boobed, blonde haired, bimbo? You're a pig." She stared at him intensely and he smiled a wide knowing grin.

"Baby, I **know** you don't think I'm a pig. Legilimency, remember?" Amanda's eyes widened as her lip twitched. Her anger bubbled over and the bottle in her hand suddenly burst, soaking Abby in milk. I ran over and grabbed the screaming baby. Amanda hardly even noticed. Amanda walked over to Draco slowly, stopping inches away from him. He towered over her, but some how he looked small next to her at that moment. She suddenly lifted him off the ground with strength that only adrenaline can give you and slammed him to the ground. He gasped from the pain of the impact.

"Amanda!" I walked towards her and she whipped her head around. Her eyes were hard and I got the point. I stopped and she was on top of him in seconds. She straddled him with her strong legs pinning down his arms in a painful looking grip. She burst Noah's bottle, which was held in Annalise's quivering hand and the cabinets flew open from her fury. Oh, he was definitely feeling her fiery wrath.

"Dammit Amanda, watch it!!" I screamed as I ran over to Annalise with Abby.

"If you ever, EVER, stray into my mind again, what Sirius Black did to Peter Pettigrew will look merciful." You will never invade my mind again, never even accidentally let one brain cell slip into my head, understand?" Draco nodded slowly with a look of pure hatred on his face. She got up and walked out of the room. Silence fell like a heavy blanket because no one knew what to say. I quietly asked Annalise to take the babies up to my room with the crib and she nodded reluctantly. Her eyes were asking me if I would be okay with him and I gave her a reassuring hug. She left the room and I looked over at Draco who hadn't moved.

"Draco?" Nothing.

"Dra?" He opened his eyes and his fists clenched. I could tell he was struggling for control.

"I want her out of my house," he whispered slowly.

"Draco please, I don't know what got into her--"

"NO!" I shrunk away as unwanted memories crept up on me. He closed his eyes again and sat up against a wall. I could feel his demeanor change so that he was calm instead of angry.

"I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect in my house, Josie." He looked at me with soft eyes and I nodded.

"I'll talk to her." He nodded and attempted to get up. He groaned from the strain and I rushed over to help him. I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped carry some of his weight. I couldn't carry as much as I wanted to because of my obvious weakness. He welcomed the help and gripped my shoulder as I held his waist. I couldn't help but take in his scent. It was intoxicating, like all the best smells in the world suddenly collided and landed on him. It was sweet, but musky, new, but original, exotic, but familiar, fruity, but not at all like food, cool, but warm, secretive, but inviting. It made me feel suddenly embarrassed that I didn't smell very much like a woman when he smelled wonderful and very manly. I suddenly felt plain. We got to his room and I laid him down. I went to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go…" He muttered quietly.

"I'll be right back." He let go and I went to my room. Annalise was lying on the bed reading with a sleeping baby to each side of her.

"Everything go okay?"

"Fine, have you talked to Amanda?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"She worries me sometimes." I nodded and retrieved a few things out of my bag. "What are those for?" Annalise asked looking up from her book.

"Amanda did a bit of damage. I'm gonna go fix him up and then I'll be back down." Annalise nodded and went back to her book. She was thinking it was a terrible idea to leave the Draco and Josie alone, but what could she do. I walked back to Draco's room and found him sleeping. I smiled and walked over to his bed. I plugged the heating pad into the wall and got a warm washcloth out of his bathroom. I laid it across his forehead and started rubbing icy hot on his bruising shoulders. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you".

"Its okay, that feels really good" he whispered closing his eyes again. I put the warm pad on his back and he let out a long breath obviously pleased with the feeling.

"Do you want me to leave?" He looked like he was falling asleep again and I didn't want to be a bother.

"No, can you keep rubbing my shoulders? It feels fantastic." I flipped one leg over his back much to his surprise and started a full back massage. He moaned and groaned, quite satisfied with the way I work my hands and I giggled.

"You poor thing, look at all your boo-boos." I used my baby voice and he laughed.

"I know what would make them feel better," he said quietly. I raised an eyebrow as he continued to smile.

"And just what is that?"

"Nurse Josie, will you kiss my boo-boos?" I rolled off of him laughing, lightening the mood, and he pushed out his bottom lip paired with big puppy dog eyes.

"You must be joking, don't look at me like that," I said giggling while he attempted to look more innocent.

"I was serious," he said quietly looking up at me. How could someone deny that face? Okay, I could probably easily deny that face, but what could it hurt?

"Alright, show me where it hurts." His face lit up and he pointed at each bicep where Amanda had pinned his arms down with her powerful legs. I planted a kiss on each and he pointed to each shoulder blade that had hit the ground when Amanda threw him. I kissed there too and laid down thinking I was finished.

"I wasn't done." I looked up and he pointed to his bottom lip. I stopped smiling and looked up into his blue-gray eyes. All joking had disappeared and I suddenly realized his face was getting closer to mine. Almost every part of me screamed to gain control and run from the situation, but almost wasn't enough. His lips touched mine very gently as his warm hand cupped my face. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I just left them at my sides and closed my eyes melting into the simple kiss. I forgot everything, his name, my name, my family, my friends. He pressed his lips against mine a little bit harder and I woke up. I remembered everything, especially the fact that he was a boy. I pulled away quickly and he looked at me questionably.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I c-can't do this." I ran from the room not even waiting for his reaction. I had really done it this time. I told myself to burry those damn feelings and here I am acting on them.

I ran, I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I found a staircase and went up and up as far as it would take me. I must have been in the highest tower of Malfoy Manor. I entered a small circular room with one large balcony. There were a few folded blankets a stereo and a guitar in the room. The stereo looked nice. I pushed the power button and pressed play. Naked by Avril Lavigne came on and I rolled my eyes at the irony.

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right.

What am I going to do about Draco? He's managed to get past all of my defenses. I don't want to trust him, but he's not giving me a choice. Father did a complete 180 and broke my heart. I couldn't handle that again. It's not possible to turn hate into like. Friendship was a stretch, but we managed that. Dating is out of the question, though. I refuse to let him destroy me, but he's so sweet and caring. There's this look that he gets in his eyes when he looks at me sometimes, like he's always ready to catch me when I trip up. I adore the way he makes me smile and the way he pinches the bridge of his nose when he's angry is ridiculously attractive. Speaking of attractive, he was very easy on the eyes and smelled divine. Oh bollocks, that's enough of this nonsense! I'm not ready for something like dating yet. I might be able to give it a try in time, but I'm not fully healed. He needs to wait until I can handle some more strain on my mind and heart.

I decided to go back down out of hunger. The breakfast went to waste this morning and I hadn't eaten. I walked into the kitchen and met Amanda's eyes. She was making a peanut butter and ranch sandwich. Did I mention she eats funky too?

"Wanna make me one of those and I'll get the drinks?" She smiled at me as I walked over to the fridge.

"Of course hubby." I pulled out two Mr. Pibb's and set them on the table.

"Why can't I be a wife too?"

"Whatever floats your boat man." She smirked at her obvious implication that I'm a lesbian. We sat down and started eating in a comfortable silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning, but he had it coming. My mind is my sacred haven. It's the one place no one else can be, but me. It hasn't been tainted by society's beliefs or the stupidity of humanity. I'll try to keep myself under control as long as he keeps out of my head."

"That's all I ask," I said quietly.

"Can you teach me Occlumency? I know you've been trained in both Occlumency and Legilimency and Occlumency is something I kind of need to know." I nodded as she finished up her sandwich.

"You did quite a bit of damage this morning, scared the hell out of everyone in this house." She looked down in her guilt and I had to bring up the thing I had been dreading. "If you can't learn to control your temper, I can't have you around the babies. I love you with all my heart Amanda, but the twins are my world and I have to protect them."

"I've got it under control, don't worry about it. You know I've struggled with my anger in the past. I just haven't been meditating this summer." I could see the sadness in her eyes as she talked about her rage, her ugly side. She wouldn't see a doctor about it, so no one knew what to do, but she had done some research. She figured out ways to control it. She was an extremely dangerous wizard when she used her fury. She's one of the most powerful duelists I know.

"Alright, I trust you. I'm going to make the twins each a bottle. Do you want to come up and hang out in my room?" She nodded and we put out dishes in the sink. After grabbing two warm bottles, we headed up to my room.

"Hey Mandy, feeling better?" Annalise asked cheerfully.

"I hate it when you call me that, and I feel fine. How are Noah and Abby? I didn't hurt them, did I?" Annalise shook her head as she lifted both out of their crib. She handed me Noah and Amanda got Abby. We fed and burped them, and then they need their diapers changed. The three of us played with the twins for a little while, cooing and loving them. We talked about nothing in particular and just had a good time. A few hours went by and Noah and Abby were fast asleep. Before I knew it, I was the only one awake. We had already changed into pajamas, so that wasn't a problem, but for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep. I covered Amanda and Annalise with the blanket and walked to the door. I opened it quietly and looked at the door straight across. Would he be angry with me? Would he send me away? I didn't know, but I needed him to comfort me. I knocked on the door, but nothing happened. I breathed out mustering up my courage and opened the door. The room was dark; it must have been later than I thought. I walked to the side of the king side bed and found Draco sleeping with a serene expression on his flawless face. My gut told me not to wake him, but I needed to see those eyes. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes that calmed me so much.

"Draco," I said poking his bare shoulder. He mumbled something in his sleep, so I poked harder. "Draco." I said his name a little louder and he opened one eye. He looked surprised as he opened the other one and lifted his head of the pillow a little.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered sleepily.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't s-sleep. This was silly of me. I'll leave." For the second time that day, I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at his smiling face and relaxed a bit. He opened up his blanket indicating for me to join him. I slid in and he pulled me close. The heat felt wonderful against my cold back. He draped his arm around my waist and I pulled his hand up so I could hold it with both of mine. His hand looked quite large next to mine. I snuggled up closer to him and I could feel him smirking.

"I'm sorry a-about before. I'm just not--"

"It's okay, I can wait," he whispered right next to my ear making me shiver in delight. He chuckled as he breathed in deeply. "You smell amazing, did you know that?" I blushed at the thought.

"No I didn't," I mumbled quietly. And here I thought he wouldn't like the way I smelled.

"You do, like the way flowers smell seconds after a warm summer storm. The aroma is invigorating and enticing. You have no idea how addictive it is."

"Oh I think I have some kind of an idea," I said smirking as I felt myself starting to drift off into unconsciousness.

"Good night Josie," he mumbled struggling to fight off sleep.

"Good night Dra," I whispered falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Notes**: Hello kiddies. Amanda and Draco had quite the little tiff in the beginning, which reminds me, there was a little tid bit from Evolution in that part. Thank you to the makers of Evolution. Ahhh! Draco and Josie are so adorable. I love how they are together. Haha Draco listens to Avril Lavigne, that's hilarious. They kissed and then they cuddled, how fluffy. I love Amanda's character. I know she can seem like a bitch sometimes, but she's not very trusting. He went a bit too far.


	9. Content

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

I woke up feeling very strange. I could feel something around my waist and I seemed to be sleeping right in front of a heater. It felt amazing to me even though it was the end of summer. I was somehow always cold. I snuggled closer to it and felt my nose hit something soft. I opened my eyes to see a bare white chest right in front of me.

"What the bloody hell?!" I shouted scrambling away. With a loud thud, I fell off the bed.

"Good morning," Draco whispered with an amused smirk on his handsome face. I scowled at him as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I got a drink of water and then proceeded to splash myself in the face a few times.

"I can't believe I spent the night with you." I jumped onto the bed getting back under the covers.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked while stretching.

"I didn't mean it that way. This just isn't something I do on a regular basis." He looked up from his pillow with a small smile on his face. He turned so that he was on his side facing me with his head resting in his hand.

"I would hope not," he muttered indignantly.

"Shut up." I laughed as I threw a pillow at his head. "Well I need to shower and check on the twins, so I'll see you later. Plus, I need to get out of here before Amanda and Annalise notice I'm gone." I got up off the bed and stretched before walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait."

"Yes?" I turned around to see his head poking out of the bathroom.

"Do you think we all could go for a swim today?" I hadn't gone swimming all summer, so I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Sure I guess. I'll have to talk it over, but I'm sure it can be arranged." He smirked before disappearing into the room as I left. I was still in shock as I walked down to the kitchen to make two bottles. Had I really just spent the night with Draco Malfoy? Honestly, what was the world coming to? I also distinctly remember him complimenting my scent. I smiled as I recalled the conversation. He also said he could wait for me. How did he know I wasn't ready? Was I that obvious?

"Where were you last night?" I jumped as I was shaken from my thoughts and slammed back to reality.

"Library," I muttered. The guilt automatically overwhelmed me; it was impossibly hard to lie to Annalise.

"Oh really, what book did you read?" she asked skeptically.

"Um…A Tale of Two Cities," I muttered quickly. It was on my list of books to read, I just hadn't gotten to it yet.

"Hmm…interesting, could you summarize the part you read for me?" My eyes widened as I almost dropped the bottles out of my hands. She knew I was lying.

"How could you tell?" I muttered with a smirk on your face. I could only lie in certain situations and I had to know how I was going to do it in order to be successful.

"Are you kidding? You've always been a terrible liar." We laughed as she grabbed a bottle. She gave me a knowing look as we went up the stairs. "Don't let Amanda find out." I sighed as she gave me a side hug.

"I won't, would you like to join me for a dip later?"

"Sure," she said shrugging.

"Do you think Amanda would be up to it?"

"I don't see why not, but you know how she is sometimes." We walked into the room to a chorus of loud snoring. Annalise and I giggled as we each picked up a baby. I picked up a hanger from the floor and wailed it at her. It hit her square in the gut and she shut up through the covers revealing a mess of brown hair going in every direction.

'ARGGG, what? Who? Whaz goin on here?" She looked around and her eyes fell on Annalise and me in tears from laughing so hard.

"DUCK AND COVER! THE BEAST HAS AWOKEN!" I yelled bringing on another fit of laughter for Annalise and I. She looked absolutely livid.

"Why you little…" she mumbled as she started to get out of the bed heading my way.

"Hey now, can't touch me while I've got a baby in my arms," I said containing some of my laughter.

"You have to put the kid down sometime." She stomped into the bathroom while Annalise covered her mouth to try to stop laughing. My stomach started to ache from laughing so hard. Abby finished her bottle while Noah was still struggling to get it all down. He was a good bit smaller and had more difficulty than Abby did. He still didn't sleep as much as he did and it showed. When he finished I laid belly down on my chest and started rocking back in forth. He began it get fussy so I gave him his pacifier. Annalise was cooing and talking to Abby, making her smile in delight. Noah began to get louder and spat the pacifier out.

"I'm going to take him for a walk. Will you talk to Amanda for me?" She nodded as I left the room. Noah calmed down as I walked around with him humming a soft song in his ear. He squirmed and made sounds of discomfort for about another twenty minutes before he wore himself out and began to drift off in my arms. Holding him is one of the best feelings in the world.

"If your social skills were as good as your mothering skills you'd be the most popular girl in Hogwarts." I turned around to find Draco leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I opened a random door to a living room. I sat down in a chair as Draco got a fire going. The fire place was beautifully decorated with different colored stones with odd carvings in them. There were two chairs and a couch, all black leather. The walls were paper white with pictures and paintings hanging on them. There was a picture of a devious looking little blonde boy about to ride his new broom down the stairs. He pushed off the ground and directed the broom down; however, the tip of the broom handle hit one of the stairs on its way down. The last image in the moving picture was of his face right before he fell. I struggled to contain the laughter that was fighting so hard to escape.

"So are we going to go swimming today or not?"

"Depends if Amanda agrees or not. Is something wrong Draco?" He tensed up even more when I said Amanda. There was obviously still hostility between the two. He looked up and smiled, a smile that only his lonely mouth held. His eyes were a darker gray than usual without a single speck of blue in them.

"No, just a little stressed about the new school year. Only two days until we go back you know." I sat down on the couch trying to reposition Noah. Both Noah and Abby were growing increasingly heavy. Draco sat down next to me holding out his arms. I gently laid Noah in his arms.

"When did you become such a good person?" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"How did I miss this whole different person all those years that you became one of the people I feared most?" He rested his head on mine and let out a sigh.

"I don't know Josie. I don't mean to offend, but you were such an odd ball. You were so out there. You were antisocial, had amazing quidditch skills, and you even looked different from everyone else. Hell, you were sorted into Slytherin and you bloody love Herbology! The thing I was taught most in this house was to avoid anything different; non purebloods, muggles, and any magical creature that wasn't a wizard. You must understand it was difficult for me to understand why you acted the way you did. I'm not asking you to look over my behavior, but I would like a fresh start." The dull light from the fire gave his face a kind of angelic glow as I contemplated what he said. His hair hung in front of his eyes as it normally did.

"How did you know I loved Herbology?" I asked quietly.

"Well you're always carrying around books about it, so I just figured that it was important to you." The warm blush that formed on his cheeks brought some part of me great satisfaction, but another part of me became nervous because of it. I hesitantly brought a hand up to his cheek. My insecurities stopped my hand centimeters away from his face fearing rejection. He laid his face in my hand closing his eyes. That simple gesture brought butterflies to my stomach as I enjoyed the feeling of his warm, soft skin on my hand.

"I want to kiss you…" I whispered leaning a little closer to him. This was not something I would normally say, but my brain had just stopped working. I stopped analyzing the situation to try to figure out what would happen next; I just did what came naturally.

"Be my guest," he whispered leaning toward me. I thought that it might be awkward trying to kiss him while he was holding Noah, but it didn't seem to bother him. I had to sit on my knees to be able to reach him. I leaned into his lips and an exquisite shiver ran through my body. I placed my hands around his neck, playing with his hair. My mind went blank as I put everything I had into the kiss. I wanted, no needed him to feel what I was feeling.

I pulled away, heart racing and face flushed.

"Wow, where'd that come from," Draco said a little breathless.

"I just….I just wanted you to know I like you," I muttered shyly. There was something more having to do with wanting to feel his lips on mine, but I wasn't about to tell him that. The thought made me smile and I could feel the warmth fill my cheeks.

"I like when you blush. It gives you a somewhat carefree, adorable look." He smiled at me as I rested my head back on his shoulder. I linked arms with him, while drawing little designs on the back of his hand. I looked at Noah who was sleeping peacefully.

"I only wish I was carefree," I said sadly. Carefree was not an adjective that had anything to do with me at the time.

"If I could take all of your troublesome cares and transfer them to me, I would," Draco whispered resting his head back on mine. I smiled at his sweet comment. I was content on this little couch with Draco, despite the fact that I had so many things waiting for me that I would be forced to face in the coming months.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know, it has been way longer than I said it would be and this little tiny chapter does not make up for my absence, but I sincerely apologize and beg for your forgiveness. I started getting writers block and this chapter was basically a filler with some fluff in it :) I needed something to move the story to the next part and this is it. I already know what the next chapter is going to be, so hopefully it will be out by tomorrow or Tuesday. I know I'm very unreliable, but please give me a chance to redeem myself. I really am trying and I love writing. Some of you are probably thinking 'jeez, what a stupid story. They fell for each other way to soon,' or something along those lines, but give it some time. There is no love yet, just caring or like. Bad grammar, I know. Okay, I'm rambling now, so I'll end this and hope I haven't disgraced you all. Goodnight lovelies.


	10. Draco's Task

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

Draco's Point of View

"What the bloody hell?" Thud. Josie. I couldn't control the smirk that she brought to my face. Only she could manage to fall out of a bed this big.

"Good morning," I whispered as I looked over the bed at her adorable scowl. I rolled onto my back gazing up at the ceiling. Well, I didn't see this one coming. Josie, at my house, sleeping in my bed, that's a laughing matter. Nevertheless, it just happened. Today and tomorrow we would have to start packing for Hogwarts. Summer was over. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom as Josie walked back into the room.

"I can't believe I spent the night with you." She slid under the covers getting comfortable again.

"Am I really that bad?"

"I didn't mean it that way. This just isn't something I do on a regular basis." I smiled satisfied with her response and turned toward her.

"I would hope not."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at my head and I caught it instinctively. "Well I need to shower and check on the twins, so I'll see you later. Plus, I need to get out of here before Amanda and Annalise notice I'm gone." Ugh, Amanda. I can't believe I'm still allowing her to live in my house.

"Hey, wait." I stopped on my way into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could all go for a swim today?" I wasn't sure why, but swimming just sounded like a good idea.

"Sure I guess. I'll have to talk it over, but I'm sure it can be arranged." I smirked and shut the door. I took a quick shower, all the while considering what the upcoming school year was going to be like. Father said things would be changing at the end of this summer. What that meant, I wasn't sure, but I'm sure I'll find out? And then there's Josie. My parents were friends with her parents at one time, but once they found out what she believed, I wouldn't even be permitted to see her. I wasn't sure how I was going to conduct myself at school either. I had a reputation to uphold, but I couldn't just cut off all ties I had with Josie. None of this could compete with the troubles that have been plaguing me all summer. I could be getting the dark mark anytime in the upcoming months. I was given a task by the Dark Lord for this year. I spent most of my summer trying to fix the vanishing cabinet that would help me get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. That was the easier part of my task. Killing Dumbledore was another story. I haven't even finished my schooling and I'm expected to kill a man that could contend with the Dark Lord himself! Nevertheless, I would make my father proud and keep my mother safe. This was my destiny and I could only hope that Josie would understand.

Thinking about all of these complications in my life just made me tense and a bit angry. It also made me hungry though. I went to my kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. I'd put myself in a rather morose temperament. I reached the top of the stairs quickly and found Josie at the other end of the hallway. It seemed like she lulling Noah to sleep and doing a fine job of it. I could hear her humming something soothing and swaying gently.

"If your social skills were as good as your mothering skills you'd be the most popular girl in Hogwarts." That probably wasn't the right thing to say, but I was never sure I was saying the right thing with Josie. I just said what came to mind.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I smiled, a little less angry, as she opened a door to her left. Josie seemed to like warmth, so I got a fire started up in the fire place.

"So are we going to go swimming today or not?" She might not have noticed, but she flinched at the harshness in my voice.

"Depends if Amanda agrees or not. Is something wrong Draco?" My body grew tense. I didn't want her to know about my being a full fledged Death Eater yet. It's a strain that I don't think our friendship can handle right now. Maybe once our relationship is stronger, but now's not the time.

"No, just a little stressed about the new school year." If there was one thing I was good at, it was lying. She sat on the couch looking tired from carrying Noah around. I sat down next to her and offered to hold Noah. His head rested against my ribcage and for a second I thought he was going to wake up, but seemed comfortable and didn't stir.

"When did you become such a good person?" She rested her head on my shoulder as I took in the words that she said.

"What?"

"How did I miss this whole different person all those years that you became one of the people I feared most?" I involuntarily sighed. What a question to ask.

"I don't know Josie. I don't mean to offend, but you were such an odd ball. You were so out there. You were antisocial, had amazing quidditch skills, and you even looked different from everyone else. Hell, you were sorted into Slytherin and you bloody love Herbology! The thing I was taught most in this house was to avoid anything different; non purebloods, muggles, any magical creature that wasn't a wizard. You must understand it was difficult for me to understand why you acted the way you did. I'm not asking you to look over my behavior, but I would like a fresh start." I didn't know if 'fresh start' was the best way to phrase it. This would probably come back to haunt me when she found out what I am and what I plan on doing, but I couldn't think of another way to phrase it. She seemed perplexed and I almost thought she didn't believe me.

"How did you know I loved Herbology?" She was so quiet that I barely caught what she said. Although, I didn't know why that question was the first one she asked out of all the questions she could have asked.

"Well you're always carrying around books about it, so I just figured that it was important to you." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Damn, my body deceives me! I look like a fool now. She suddenly began to bring her hand up to my face, but hesitated. I could see the doubt in her eyes, so I rested the side of my face in her tiny hand. The skin was smooth, but very cold. Normally, that might have bothered me, but in this instance it felt nice. I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact.

"I want to kiss you…" I was a little shocked at how straight forward she was being, but it was strangely enticing having her come on to me instead of the other way around.

"Be my guest," I whispered as she sat on her knees so that she could reach me. She touched her lips to mine and I felt her shiver. It was as if someone had placed super sensitive sensors all over my body. My senses were on high alert. Every smell seemed more intoxicating, every taste was more ambrosial, every sight became more alluring, every sound seemed richer, every touch more stimulating. A feeling of relief washed over me because I was holding Noah. He was my anchor. I don't think I could have stopped myself from going further had I not been holding him. She pulled away looking exhilarated.

"Wow, where'd that come from," I said trying to catch my breath. The responses this girl could get from my body were ridiculous.

"I just….I just wanted you to know I like you." Her blush made them moment even better. It looked lovely against her creamy skin.

"I like when you blush. It gives you a somewhat carefree, adorable look." She rested her head on my shoulder again and linked her arm with mine. She began tracing little designs on the back of my hand that felt exquisite.

"I only wish I was carefree." I heard the sadness in her voice and could only wish it would go away.

"If I could take all of your troublesome cares and transfer them to me, I would," I whispered, laying my own head on hers. A comfortable silence filled the air. Before I could fully enjoy the moment, the door flew open hitting the wall hard. I picked my head up to find Amanda in the doorway looking furious. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her, hoping she would go away. Wrong.

"What the hell is going on here?" She was talking through her teeth. This could not end well.

"It's none of your damn business so just go throw yourself off a building or something." My voice was fierce and I couldn't help the rage that started to build in my chest. She would be the one hurting this time.

"Come on guys, are we really going to do this again? Amanda, calm down. Nothing happened, we were just talking."

"I'm so sorry, Josie. She figured out about last night on her own and I couldn't stop her." Annalise stood behind Amanda looking miserable. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Of course, I'd feel sorry for anyone that had to deal with that thing day in and day out.

"Nothing happened? That's a load of bullshit. Are you forgetting that this foul, low life gave you nothing but hell for the past five years?" Again, I was happy that Noah was in my arms.

"Amanda enough, I'm sixteen years old. I can make my own decisions whether you agree with them or not." Josie was walking a thin line and everyone knew it. I couldn't help but to be excited about it.

"Josie, I have stood by you all these years. You and Annalise are the sisters I never had. Are you telling me that you're choosing this cretin over me? Because it sure as hell sounds like that." One more insult and I'm putting Noah down.

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. Amanda, can't you ever just forgive and forget?" I could hear the desperation in Josie's voice. For some reason unknown to me, she loved Amanda dearly.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk. Josie, don't fall for his charades. Trust me on this one, he'll only end up hurting you." Amanda looked near tears. I got up handing a screaming Noah to Josie.

"Look, I'm not completely sure what your problem is, but Josie can make her own decisions. If that means she wants to spend time with me, then you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Nothing you can say will make me believe that. People don't change." I began messaging the bridge of my nose trying to keep my temper under control. This argument was pointless.

"I don't have to prove myself to you," I muttered as I strode past the fuming girl. "Josie, start packing. We leave for Hogwarts in two days." Walking straight to my room, I immediately slammed the door and began throwing things into my suitcase. What does she know? Nothing! As if she could understand anything that's not black and white. I was shoved into the many shades of gray without consent. I didn't choose this life; it was thrust upon me. The rage was boiling. I could feel it as I threw the suitcase scattering my possessions everywhere. I punched the wall once, twice, three times. Blood. I leaned my back against the wall for support as my body was racked with silent sobs. Sliding down the wall, the realization hit me like an anvil. I had to kill a man. The strain of that fact wore on me as tears of frustration ran their course down my face. Crying was for the weak. I willed myself to stop, but they continued to flow as if mocking my wishes. Who am I kidding? I am weak. Weak, childish, and unfit to carry the Malfoy name. I'm going to fail. Father will never look at me the same way. Who knows what the Dark Lord will do to my mother. I would have nothing left. With those thoughts poisoning my mind, I curled up into a ball hoping for a dreamless sleep. Hope did not get me very far.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I didn't get that out nearly as quick as I wanted to, but it was so hard to focus after Twilight came out. I really did love the movie. Anywho, there was also a snag in the middle of me writing the chapter. I was going to have Lucius make an appearance this chapter, but I forgot that he had been sent to Azkaban the previous year, so I had to delete what I had written and think of a new way to approach the chapter. The next chapter will be at Hogwarts and we'll have even more fun there :) Well I'm thinking that since I'm on break, the next chapter should be rather quick. I hope this ones better. R&R Have a wonderful day :) And by the way, if anyone could be my beta, I'd really appreciate it. My other beta kind of....retired or just left. Either way, I need another one.


	11. The Hogwart's Express

**Summary:** Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

Waking up the next morning was not pleasant. I had a raging headache, screaming babies in need of changing and feeding, and problems out the ass. Last night was a complete catastrophe. As soon as Draco slammed his door, Amanda stomped off mumbling and cursing. Annalise looked on the verge of tears, apologized for being 'stupid' as she said, and ran off before I could say anything. I went to my room to prepare for bed when I heard sounds coming from Draco's room that created knots in my stomach. I wanted to go to him, make sure he was okay, but this whole mess was my fault in the first place.

I was being greedy, wanting to be with my best friends that I had missed so much, but wanting to keep making progress with Draco, also. So I had asked Amanda and Annalise to stay in a house that wasn't even mine and Draco had hesitantly agreed for my sake. Now, Draco and Amanda hate each other, putting Annalise and I in a very uncomfortable situation. I went down to the kitchen rubbing my head and trying to calm the thoughts in my crowded brain. I did my normal routine of bottle making and potion taking before heading back upstairs to my babies.

"I think it will be just us three today, darlins," I said picking both babies up and placing them on the huge bed. "How bout a bath for you munchkins?" Noah chewed on his fist vigorously and Abby kicked and giggled. Despite everything, a huge smile lit up my face and I laughed out loud. My headache subsided as I kissed and played with the most amazing babies on the planet. I put their bath time chairs in the tub and ran warm water that would go up a little past their knees. I washed them up and then got them out and put their diapers on. Changing them into comfy clothes, the bottles became their focus as they each drifted off into a nap. The rest of the day went along about the same way, feed, sleep, play, and change.

I didn't hear nor see the other three inhabitants of the house, so I packed my bags and prepared for bed. Tomorrow would make or break all of my plans. First and foremost, I had to figure out the arrangements for Noah and Abby at Hogwarts, and then there was my father and my friends. I still wasn't sure if Draco would continue to support me at Hogwarts or abandon me for his reputation; only time would tell. I wasn't sure where I stood with Amanda and Annalise, so that would be settled tomorrow, as well. My dad worried me the most. I tried not to think of him. He scared me down to the core of my bones and I didn't know what his next move would be. Despite the overload of thoughts, sleep took me as soon as I laid down. The dream I had that night was not a good one.

Six o'clock came around quickly. I sat up and noticed I had been crying in my sleep. I wasn't sure what about, but I didn't want to try to think about it. Noah wasn't up yet, but Abby was already wide awake. I picked her up and gave her Eskimo kisses before getting a diaper and clothes for her. I pulled out a long sleeved, purple onesie and a flowery purple dress. We had people to impress today, so we would all certainly look our best. I also put on some lavender socks. It was still summer, so I left her legs bare. If she got cold, I could always wrap her up in a blanket. I put a light purple hat in her bag and her pink blanket. The rest of their clothes were going in the suitcase. I pulled out some navy cargo pants for Noah and a short sleeved, grey and navy shirt with a walrus on the front. I thought it looked cute. As soon as I had his clothes laid out on the bed, I heard whimpers coming from his crib, alerting me that he was awake. I put Abby down on her playmate and turned on some Mozart. As I tried to dress his screaming and squirming form, I noticed that he seemed to be rather cranky today. Now was about the time that I wished Libby would just appear to help me out. Poof! The little house elf appeared in the room, making me jump.

"What would you like me to help you with, miss?" Wicked, the house elves respond to thoughts.

"Um, could you feed Noah and Abby while I take a shower?" She smiled affectionately at the babies.

"I would love to. I will miss them very much when you leave." I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom.

I made sure not to take too long in the shower, although it was hard to pull myself away. My bruises were fading nicely. They were still obvious against my pale skin, but they looked better and didn't cause me much pain. I picked out some ripped blue jeans and a button down flannel shirt. Dressing nicer probably would have been smart, but I never claimed to be smart. I like being comfortable.

The clock said eight and I figured we'd leave at nine and be there by ten, so I went to get breakfast. Draco sat at the table looking tired and utterly a mess. He didn't even look up when I walked in the room. The house elves made pancakes, so I coated mine with peanut butter and then syrup. I brought my plate to the table and a house elf set a glass of milk in front of me.

"Thank you," I said softly. He bowed and left the room. Draco looked up at me and my breath hitched in my throat. His eyes were dark, but so deep that I was afraid of falling in. It was obvious he had a lot on his mind. "R-rough night?" I stammered cutting up my pancakes; no smile, not even a smirk.

"Just stressed about school." His voice was weak. I looked down at his hands on the table and noticed the scabs forming on his knuckles.

"Draco, what happened to your hand?" I looked up at him and he shoved his hands under the table.

"Nothing," he muttered tersely.

"Obviously something. Draco, talk to me." I reached out to touch his face and I almost thought he was going to turn away from my touch. Almost. He hesitated before leaning in and putting his warm hand on mine. He took my hand and kissed each knuckle individually before turning it over to kiss the palm. I savored the feeling of his lips on my skin and enjoyed the simplicity of his actions.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, his breath blowing against my skin. Despite the fact that I wanted him to continue showering my hand and my arm with kisses, his words brought me back down to earth. I yanked my hand away and he looked at me quizzically.

"I trust you even though everything, including my best friends, tell me not to. The least you could do is trust me back."

He sighed and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. He did that a lot when he was frustrated or mad.

"It has nothing to do with trust," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at me. I knew he would fold even if I pushed him to, so I tried something that I knew was futile and a bad idea. I focused intently and began to attack his mind. I hadn't seen a thing before his walls were up. We were both equally talented, so this would just lead to exhaustion for both of us. I retracted my mind from his meeting his furious gaze.

"I'm sorry…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"Stay out of my head," he muttered through gritted teeth. "That stuff is private and there's a reason I don't tell you things. You wouldn't understand and you wouldn't like what you found."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? I would have to resort to attacking your mind if you would just tell me what's going on. I'll find out sooner or later." I shot him a glare before taking another bite of my pancakes.

"I'd rather it be later than sooner. Don't try entering my mind again." He ended the conversation with the tone of his voice and I decided I wouldn't push him. If he was going to tell me, it would be in his own time.

"Ha, so now you know how it feels? Good riddance…" Amanda entered the room and I could feel the sudden tension in the room.

"Why do you talk?" he muttered, exasperated. "Why do you breathe? God knows we'd all be better off if you didn't." I heard his knuckles crack as his hands turned to fists. I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast, trying desperately to figure out what to say to end this.

"What would the devil's spawn know about God?" She glared as she scooped a few pancakes on her plate.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous." They both looked at me and I just rolled my eyes. "We're all pretty close to being adults here; can we act like it?"

Amanda turned back around and Draco glared down at the table.

"Tell him that," Amanda muttered. Draco stood up so suddenly that his chair toppled backwards causing a loud crash to reverberate through the room.

"The day you start acting like an adult is the day Hogwarts turns into a male strip club." Amanda's eyes turned to fire at Draco's words.

"You are both so immature! At each other's throats everyday, bickering about nothing, can't you guys just put the past behind you and move on?" They both looked away angrily, signifying an obvious no. "Fine! We only have a few hours left so just avoid each other until then. I swear I'll lose the last bits of sanity I have left if you guys keep this up." I left the kitchen quickly, heading back to my room. It was eight thirty by the time I got back up to my room. Noah and Abby were sleeping peacefully and my bags were neatly stacked next to the bed.

"So what are the boys like at Hogwarts?" I smiled as I turned around to see Annalise in the doorway.

"There's a good amount of very attractive boys there; plenty for you to choose from. And I guarantee that you'll have most of them chasing after you." She blushed at my comment and I picked up the baby car seats.

"You give me too much credit. I'm not saying I'm ugly, but I'm really weird, which takes away from the little beauty I do have." Sighing, I picked up Noah and gently set him in one of the car seats. He stirred for a few seconds before drifting back to sleep. Abby didn't seem to notice the movement.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're absolutely gorgeous. The guys at Hogwarts will be tripping over themselves when they get a glimpse of you. I give it two and a half to three weeks. By then, I'd be willing to bet that you had found someone." She picked up Noah's car seat as I picked up Abby's.

"We'll see," she whispered as we walked downstairs. The house elves levitated our bags down the stairs to where Draco and Amanda were standing. They had their backs to each other, scowling.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked with enthusiasm. Hogwarts was practically calling my name.

"Yeah, the limo is waiting." Draco's mood hadn't improved since this morning. We had the car packed and ready to go in about five minutes and not long later we were getting out of the car in front of the train station.

The house elf that accompanied us shrunk our luggage, including the car seats, since we couldn't do magic until we got on the train. I put on the baby carriers, Noah in his front carrier and Abby in the back, before heading toward platform 9 ¾. All three of my companions offered to carry one of the babies, but I didn't think it was a good idea. First impressions are very important, so I wanted Amanda and Annalise to start off on the right foot; being seen carrying a baby wouldn't help. It was obvious to me that Draco hadn't quite figured out how he was going to incorporate me into his school life. I would let him get adjusted before I asked him about it, but people would most likely notice if we walked in together with two babies. Taking Noah and Abby myself seemed to be the best plan to me.

"Where are you sitting?" I whispered to Draco after we went through the barrier. He looked conflicted and I felt the guilt suddenly well up inside me. "I won't be mad if you sit with your friends. It's not like I'll never see you again."

\He smiled down at me, although his eyes still seemed troubled.

"I'll walk you to the compartment you decide to sit in and stay with you until the train starts moving. We can meet up later at school. I'd like to say goodbye to you in private though." I tried to control the blush on my cheeks, but it was futile. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"That sounds brilliant." Amanda, Annalise, and I decided to take one of the compartments at the back of the train. Draco put his stuff in the compartment that he usually sat in before joining us. Amanda was less than pleased to be in such a close proximity with him, so Annalise dragged her out to socialize. I would have to thank Annalise later. I unpacked one of the cribs and laid the babies in it. Surprisingly, they were still sound asleep. They're presence was still unknown to most of Hogwarts because we got there so early. I was certain that those who saw would spread the news quickly though. Draco pulled Lord of the Rings Return of the King out of his overcoat before shrugging it off.

"You brought that for me?"

He nodded, smiling and I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside me. He knew exactly what to do to make me melt. He sat down with his back against the wall opposite the crib. He motioned for me to sit with him and I looked at him quizzically. Standing swiftly, he had his arms around my waist, pulling me down to the seat. I tensed, but relaxed after a few seconds. He was leaning on the wall again with me sitting between his legs, leaning on his chest. I opened up the book and began reading, a little too comfortable for my own good. After a minute or so he began twirling my hair between his fingers. I leaned my head back keeping my eyes on the book. He surprised me when he began singing quietly right next to my ear.

__

She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said "you must be mistaken,  
I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"  
She said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me...

I lowered my book at the sound of his lovely voice. I wouldn't have guessed Draco Malfoy as the singing type. His voice gave me goose bumps and I couldn't get enough. He nuzzled his face in my neck before continuing.

__

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

The hand that wasn't playing with my hair was stroking my arm tenderly. He couldn't have picked a better song, or a song that could have made me more nervous. Could I really handle this? I, a social reject, attempting to be with him, a social elite. Impossible.

__

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits... you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me...

And yet, he had me picturing it, imagining it. He made me think, about the way my hands fit in his, the way his gaze gives me confidence, the way his touch brings out reactions that I didn't know existed from my body, the way his kiss chills me to the bone and yet warms my blood. I wanted so bad to believe it could happen.

__

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

I closed my eyes as he ended the song with a kiss to my neck. He ran his hand down the length of my arm, closing the book that immediately dropped from my hand. The same hand made its way back up my arm, up my neck to turn my face right into Draco's lips. The kiss sent my senses on high alert. He shifted so that he was sitting up on the seat with me, bridal style, in his lap. His arms constricted around my waist in the best way as I held onto him for dear life. The intensity of the kiss grew as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him explore its interior before doing the same to his. I sucked, hungrily, on his bottom lip. There was a need in the kiss, a desperation for the moment to last forever. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen separated us. Breathless and only focused on one another, we stared into each other's eyes, not sure what to do next. The whistle of the train brought us out of our revere. I reluctantly stood up with Draco following suit.

"I…I don't want you to leave," I whispered looking away. He lifted my chin so that I was looking at him again before touching his lips to mine. I reacted, pushing him against the door before working my arms around his neck. I didn't know if I would ever get enough of the feeling of his lips on mine. He rested his hands on my waist as the kiss continued to deepen. In a desperate attempt to make him stay, I ground my hips against his getting an immediate reaction. He pushed me away gently, eyes closed and breathing irregular. I backed away, worried I had done something wrong, before he worked his arms back around my waist.

"Behave, love. Need I remind you that the kids are present?" I smiled as he hugged me tightly. "I'll see you later tonight. We can talk then." He kissed my head before leaving me in a hurricane of emotions. As if on cue, Abby began crying, which sparked Noah's tears. I turned away from the door, trying not to think about the boy who was working his way into my heart. As for that boy, he sat in the compartment with his friends, silent as the wind. He looked out the window, keeping his face expressionless, thinking about the girl who captivated him.

**Author's Notes: **I know I'm terrible about updating, but I try. I had about half of this chapter typed up before my lovely sister thought it would be funny to delete it all, so it was back to the drawing board. I started over and I think it turned out pretty well. The song is As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. I thought it fit well. This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be. I had planned on having them at Hogwarts by the end of the chapter, but obviously that didn't happen. This isn't edited yet, but hopefully it will be soon. R&R I have some of the next chapter typed, so it should be up soon :)


	12. Hello Hogwarts

**Summary: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sexual content.

**Hello everyone, I just wanted you all to know that this chapter was edited by my beta zwillo! There is a link for her profile on my homepage, you should check it out.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

"Awh, Annalise, come on. I don't wanna go meet people." Annalise rolled her eyes as she dragged her friend away from their compartment. Amanda would have just caused tension in the compartment with Josie and Draco. Besides, it was time to socialize. Annalise loved meeting people, while Amanda loathed it. Amanda preferred people approach her.

"Oh get over it, Amanda. I want to meet people and you will be my wing-man, well wing-woman, whether you like it or not." Amanda scowled as she straightened up, preparing for the torment of awkward social situations. They stepped out of the train, relishing the warmth of the morning sun. Annalise suddenly stopped, making Amanda fall backwards in surprise. *Bloody Hell, what's with the hold. Ugh, it's too early for this.* she thought, not even making an attempt to get up. She didn't even bother to open her eyes until she was cast into a shadow. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but blush as she saw a handsome, smirking boy standing over her. He offered Amanda a hand, which she took hesitantly.

"Hello pretty lady, did it hurt?" Amanda looked quizzically at the mystery man that had yet to let go of her hand.

"No, I just took a little tumble, no big deal."

"No, not that," he said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Did what hurt then?" Amanda was utterly confused, but couldn't help the smile on her face. He was very cute.

"When you fell from heaven," he said placing a kiss on her hand. She laughed out loud as he raised an eyebrow at her. The guy was about six feet with a muscular build, obviously a quidditch player. His sandy brown, slightly curly, hair hung in front of his dark blue eyes. His eyes were a vibrant, but a very dark, deep blue, like the ocean during a storm, dangerous yet beautiful. His brilliant, white, smile must have been made from magic and his skin had a light tan to it that contrasted perfectly with the dark of his eyes. Amanda hid her admiration of his handsomeness quickly and rolled her eyes.

"Save your breath, hotshot." She began searching the crowd for Annalise, trying to ignore the Adonis in front of her. He held the smirk on his face and only continued to gaze at her.

"Do you have a name, good lookin?"

"Yes," Amanda said without looking at him. *Just play it off coolly….* she thought to herself. Her plan was to blow this boy away. She was already making him hers.

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"Amanda," she said casually, still not gracing him with eye contact. She spotted Annalise chatting it up with a small group of people and took a step in that direction. The Adonis stepped in front of her, letting her round into his muscular torso.

"Well Amanda, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Theodore Nott, but I prefer Theo. I'll see you at dinner, or hopefully sooner, beautiful." He stepped out of her way and she finally looked up into his eyes. She just stood there, dumbstruck, as he chuckled and walked onto the train. *Damn, he got me…* she thought as she made her way to Annalise. Annalise had certainly been busy. What had looked like a small group to Amanda actually turned out to be a pretty big group. The boy she seemed to be focusing a lot of attention on had messy black hair, glasses, and eyes like emeralds. Next to him, a girl with frizzy brown hair stood with an approving smile plastered on her round face. Two redheads were next in the line, a girl and a boy. The boy started laughing at something Annalise had said as the girl just glared. A quiet, plump boy with dark hair stood next to the red haired girl. The group kept growing the more Annalise said.

"Amanda! It's about time you came over here. What took you so long?" Annalise seemed extremely happy with the friends she had acquired in the little bit of time we were apart.

"I . . .I was preoccupied." Annalise just smiled, taking Amanda's hand and ushering her into the group.

"I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Jenny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom," she said pointing them all out as she went.

"My name is Ginny, not Jenny," the girl with red hair said, exiting the group.

"What's her problem," the one called Ron muttered. Hermione sighed and just shook her head. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Annalise long enough to notice that Ginny had left.

"Anyways, this is my best friend Amanda Leland," Annalise said pushing Amanda forward. Greetings chorused throughout the group.

"Charmed," Amanda muttered awkwardly. "So you're **the **Harry Potter, then?" He nodded, briefly looking at Amanda before returning his eyes to Annalise. "I'm not impressed," she muttered. The Gryffindors had mixed reactions to what Amanda said and Annalise chuckled nervously, while inconspicuously stomping on Amanda's foot. "ARGU," Amanda yelled clutching her foot.

"She's just nervous; she gets like this around new people." Annalise smiled innocently as the whistle blew. "It was wonderful to meet all of you. I'll see you at the feast." She waved at them as they nodded and smiled back. Amanda and Annalise boarded the train and headed back to their compartment. It wasn't hard to find once they heard the babies crying.

"What did you step on my foot for?" Amanda asked angrily.

"You were being rude. They're a charming group." She smiled at the thought and Amanda elbowed her.

"You just fancy famous Harry Potter." Annalise glared and they both entered the compartment. They helped calm the babies and then all three sat, engulfed in thought. Boys.

I adjusted the baby carriers on my front and back, preparing to get off the train. Amanda and Annalise had acted odd when they entered the train, but I shrugged it off and decided I'd ask them about it later. During the ride, we fed the twins and changed their diapers, so they were both prepared for Hogwarts. Noah had fallen back to sleep, while Abby was wide awake. Abby was in a good mood though and wanted to play. We shrunk our luggage and got in line to exit the train. Annalise walked behind me and played with Abby. The looks I was getting were not comforting. People just couldn't stop starring.

"Josie, come on," Amanda muttered, pulling me forward. I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped moving. We got into a carriage together and were soon followed by the Golden Trio. I was shocked to say the least.

"Hey Annalise," Harry said, taking a seat next to her. Blushing, she waved at all of them with the hand she wasn't holding Abby in. Amanda rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tried to ignore them all from the seat next to me.

"Hey guys, you know Josie, right?" They looked around Annalise from the doorway of the carriage to me.

"Josie the Slytherin?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and Harry just scowled.

"Does it really matter what house she's in?" Hermione stepped in and hesitantly sat next to me. Ron took the other seat next to Annalise. I rolled my eyes at the glares I was receiving from the boys and got out the book that Draco brought for me.

"Obviously it does, a **Gryffindor** would not be carrying around a baby, much less two."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Annalise looked shock along with Hermione, Harry looked indifferent, and I heard Amanda's knuckles crack. I placed my hand gentle on her shoulder and shook my head. It wasn't worth it. I continued reading my book without remarking to Ron's comment. Why waste my breathe?

"Ron, that was very rude. She's my friend and you damn well better keep in check! I don't care if you like her, but you better respect her!" I raised my eyebrow from behind my book at her words. Ron's outburst didn't shock me, but Annalises' did. She really must care.

"Come on Annalise, she's a Slytherin," Harry muttered in disgust.

"What happens if I turn out as a Slytherin? Would you treat me with such disrespect if I was sorted into a house you didn't approve of?" He looked away and I smirked.

"Josie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you just because you were sorted into Slytherin." Annalise nodded in approval at Harry's apology.

"S'okay, I probably would have done the same," I murmured, glancing at him quickly before returning my eyes to my book. _No one deserves to be shunned for something they have no control over._

"Ronald," Hermione muttered threateningly. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Josie, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Same as Harry and I shouldn't have said that about the baby thing. Who knocked you up anyways?" Hermione kicked him in the shin. I smiled as he clutched his leg.

"It's alright, the question was bound to come up. Nobody knocked me up. These are my siblings, Noah and Abby." The nodded, but I could see that they were still confused. "My mum died, so I'm taking care of them now," I whispered. _Time to change the subject. _"So, I see you guys have taken a liking to Annalise here."

"She seems like a nice girl," Hermione said nodding. The boys agreed and Annalise looked down, blushing. I returned to my book, smirking, as the golden trio sparked a conversation with Annalise. She was always good at making friends. We arrived soon after, awkwardly trying to get out of the carriage all at once. Amanda managed to squeeze out first and gazed approvingly at the castle.

"Whoa! Neat-o!" Annalise stared wide eyed at the place so many people call home. I think she understood why now.

"You're such a nerd," Amanda muttered with a grin.

"You are what you hang out with," replied a skipping Annalise.

"I never denied the fact. I am what I am." I stifled a laugh as she tried to strut. Annalise just burst out laughing at Amanda's strange gait. I bid my friends goodbye as I stepped into the Great Hall. They, of course, needed to be sorted. I walked straight up to the staff table, attempting not to look around at all the eyes that I knew were on my little family.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?" Those pale blue eyes with their familiar twinkle looked at me with amusement. I should have known he wouldn't judge me, but I couldn't stop the frightening thoughts that rebounded in my head.

"Certainly Ms. Leland, we can step through that door for a moment of private conversation." His calm, soothing voice melted away my fear and I already knew Noah and Abby were staying. I could help but be fond of the elderly man that led me to the door. He always knew what to say or what to do. I had never once been envious of Harry Potter for his fame or fortune, but for the love he so easily attained; inevitably, with love comes hate, and I do pity him for that. Dumbledore definitely favored Harry though and to be loved by a man as great as Dumbledore is something to be thankful for.

"You had something you wanted to tell me? I assume it has something to do with the two infants that have come to Hogwarts with you." He smiled reassuringly and I physically relaxed.

"There was an…accident at the beginning of the summer. My mum, she…passed after giving birth to my siblings. I don't really want to go into detail because it's all very messy, but I don't believe my father is in the right mind at this time. I don't think he can manage two little ones. Sir, all I want is for my brother and sister to be safe and happy." Lightly tugging his beard, he nodded, obviously contemplating my words.

"I can't let them stay here without reason, Ms. Leland. I need just one bit of information that can justify the children's residency here at Hogwarts." I looked at my headmaster, judging the pros and cons.

"He's an alcoholic. Is that enough?"

"Hopefully, Ms. Leland. Unfortunately, I'm not the judge of that. Once Cornelius Fudge finds out about this, he will want a detailed explanation. Until then, it's enough for me. Do you have any relatives that could be possible candidates to care for them?" _Hmm…Mother was an only child, father had two brothers, but one's dead and the other is in Azkaban. Father's mother died last year and I know his father takes part in Death Eater activities. Mother's mum was divorced when mother was three and that man was never seen again. Nana could be a candidate, but she is very old. I'm not sure she's fit enough to care for one baby much less two; not to mention, she's still grieving over mother_.

"Well, my nana is the only relative I would trust, but she is on in years. I don't think she's capable of caring for two infants. That's a place I could go over Christmas break though."

"I see, I will send a letter to notify your grandmother of your request to stay there over Christmas break. I see no trouble in letting your siblings stay here." I sighed in relief at this news. He chuckled lightly at my reaction and I giggled a little myself.

"Do you want them to stay in my dorm room with me?"

"I think it would be better if they stayed in the Hospital Wing. I'm certain Poppy would be happy to look after them while you are at classes. They will also be safer there. You would be welcome there at any time."

"Could I sleep there sometimes?"

"We'll talk about it with Poppy. Now, I know there is more to this story or I wouldn't, so willingly, allow this. When you feel more comfortable, I will be waiting to hear more." His quiet eyes shone with insurmountable knowledge behind them, so I nodded hesitantly. "Now go in and sit at your table. The sorting begins soon. I hope you have a good evening, Josie."

"You too, sir." I rushed off to find a spot on the bench for three. As I walked, Abby pulled my hair from her carrier on my back forcing me to stop. Wincing, I pulled her out of the carrier and put her on my hip. Noah didn't like the noise in the Great hall, so he made a little noise of his own. All eyes were on me in a matter of seconds. I felt something tug on my shirt and turned to find a house elf carrying my baby bag. Relief flooded through me as the elf handed me the life saving bag.

"Professor Dumbledore said that Miss might need this." I allowed myself to sigh despite the numerous eyes that refused to find a new target and smiled at the house elf.

"Thank you." He bowed and disappeared with a pop. I placed Abby in the front carrier so that my hands would be free to feed and burp Noah. Magically warming his bottle, I cradled him in my arms as he began to slowly drink the formula. His mood had obviously not improved and I had a feeling he didn't sleep well last night. My suspicion was confirmed when he fell asleep half way through his bottle. I put it back in the bag, wiped off his mouth, and held him closer to me. With my other hand, I entertained Abby with a toy and many loving kisses. Finally, Dumbledore made his speech and the sorting began. I glanced down the table, meeting familiar grey eyes. I smiled and looked away quickly, but something odd caught my eye that practically ripped that smile off my face. Sitting contentedly at the staff table next to Filch was Marcus Flint. It felt as if all the organs in my torso clenched. I had to look away in order to hide the look of terror that I knew was on my face. As if sensing my distress, Abby began to whimper. I kissed her head and whispered to her in a sweet voice causing her to relax.

What could he be doing here? My whirlwind of thoughts would have to wait. Amanda now sat on the stool to be sorted. The hat was on her head for about ten seconds before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" I clapped as best as I could with the twins in my arms and felt my cheeks start to hurt because of how wide my smile was. She sat down next to me keeping her cool demeanor. Unfortunately the cheers had startled Noah awake and sent him into a frenzy. Amanda scooped him up taking his bottle from me. It took some time to calm him, but Amanda was patient and he quieted soon. I risked another glance at Draco and he motioned for me to look down. I found an origami dog looking up, wagging his little paper tail. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped from my mouth. Amanda looked at me quizzically and I just shook my head smiling. I picked him up and set him on the table. He dropped a folded piece of paper from his mouth and began jumping around the table in front of me.

Josie,

Meet me in the back of the library after the feast. We can talk there.

Draco

p.s. I figured you didn't want to unfold the dog, so I didn't write on him. You can keep him.

I laughed again and pocketed the note. I look down at the dog that now had Amanda's attention. She had a mixture of confusion and amusement on her face.

"Where did that come from?" She looked at me and then back at the dog.

"It was a gift." She looked at me and then, understanding what I meant, rolled her eyes. I stroked the dogs back and he fell over. I gasped thinking that I broke him, but his head moved up to looked up at me and I understood that he wanted me to rub his belly. "I think I'll call you Brutus." I turned my attention back to the stool as Annalise's name was called.

* * *

Annalise's Point of View

I slowly walked down the aisle between the tables toward the stool. I could feel the perspiration on the back of my neck as I struggled to control my nervousness. There were so many people watching. I looked at my friends at the farthest table to my left and they smiled encouragingly. As I sat on the stool, an aging woman with her hair in a tight bun put a hat on my head. The voice that rang throughout my mind startled me.

"Hmm…Annalise Winters. The Winters go very far back, but aren't very well known. You have very mixed traits that make you hard to place. You have a lot of nerve like a Gryffindor, but you're sharp as a quill like a Ravenclaw; your loyalty is very apparent like a Hufflepuff, but you have much ambition like a Slytherin."

"I humbly request to be put in Slytherin. I do like Gryffindor, but I believe I belong in Slytherin."

"Well this decision is almost as difficult as Mr. Potter's was, but he pleaded the opposite of what you are. Very well, I suppose Slytherin is befitting."

"Wait, why was Harry's decision so difficult and why did he want to be in the other house?" My mind rang with the question, but the voice was already gone.

"SLYTHERIN!" It was the same voice, but it spoke aloud, instead of inside my head. I looked over and found both Amanda and Josie standing and cheering. I got off the stool and began walking over to them. I chanced a look at Harry, but he refused to raise his head. I put on a smile so as not to disrupt my friend's happiness, but my insides were in turmoil. The hat's words about Harry confused me and Harry's reaction hurt. I just met him, but rejection hurts no matter the circumstances.

* * *

Something about Annalise was off when she sat at the table, but I guessed that it was private and decided I would bring it up later. I turned my attention to Amanda when someone sat next to her. She rolled her eyes and turned to strike up a conversation with me. I looked around her and found Theo Nott sitting next to her. He turned to face her despite the fact that she ignored him and I giggled, elbowing Annalise. She turned to look and we started laughing together.

" So Josie, where do we go after the feast?" Her eyes hinted that she wanted me to help her make him go away, but that was definitely not my plan.

"The common room," I muttered as I turned toward my food. I hid a smile by stuffing my face with mashed potatoes. Annalise almost spewed her pumpkin juice as she tried to control her giggles.

"Hello Amanda," Theo said pleasantly, not at all deterred by her attempts at getting rid of him.

"Hey Theo. I'd love to talk, but as you can see, I'm a little busy with this little guy." She smirked and turned back towards me.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help you out with that, Manda," Annalise exclaimed with enthusiasm. She stood up and scooped Noah out of Amanda's arms. Amanda glared furiously at us.

"You seem to be free now. Would you like to eat dinner with me." She raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" I couldn't contain my laughter then. Annalise and Theo eventually joined me and Amanda smiled in defeat. Amanda and Theo began talking, both becoming more enthusiastic as the meal went on. They hit it off. Annalise got quiet after a while, starring off into space. I couldn't help but wonder what her thoughts were stuck on. I looked down the table again, noticing Draco laughing with his friends. His arrogance was showing. In fact, his friends looked a little intimidated by whatever he was talking about. Two important people in my life had my curiosity going crazy. I went back to listening to Amanda's conversation to distract myself.

"I bet you twenty galleons I can kiss you without using my lips," Theo said confidently stabbing his half eaten cheesecake.

"You're on," Amanda muttered skeptically. They shook hands and using her hand, Theo pulled her in, planting his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated. My jaw practically hit the ground and Annalise was pulled out of her reverie.

"I lost," he whispered innocently. For a moment, it seemed like nobody moved or even breathed. Annalise and I didn't dare say anything and Theo just smiled innocently. When I thought I might explode with anticipation, Amanda laughed lightly.

"Persistent little git," she said before pulling him into another, longer kiss. I almost fell off the bench in shock. Annalise and I turned away to give them some privacy. Brutus stood up and some high pitched barks erupted from him at Theo. I stroked his paper back and he calmed down.

Noah and Abby began to get fussy after dessert was served. I looked up at Dumbledore, who just seemed to know that I needed to leave, and he nodded, sending Madame Pomfry after me. She walked quickly and I was almost jogging in an attempt to keep up. I was out of breath by the time we got to the Hospital Wing and my shoulders ached from the twins. The cribs were already set up by the big window, so I took them out of the carriers and laid them on the changing table. With fresh diapers and clean jammies, she began feeding both babies. Abby fell asleep after she finished her bottle, but Noah continued to cry.

"Well Ms. Leland, I will look after these babies during your schooling. I expect your grades to be at their average level despite the fact that your siblings are here. You are welcome to visit at any time. Professor Dumbledore tells me that you wish to sleep here with them. I will only allow it on the weekends: Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday night. I will ask you not to stay tonight though. You need to prepare for classes tomorrow and they need to adjust to not having you every night." I fought my instincts not to argue. Only three nights a week! I suppose it's better than nothing though.

"Alright, thank you. I really appreciate it." She nodded and allowed me half an hour to get Noah to sleep before she took over. I did everything that I could think of to lull him to sleep, but to no avail. He continued to cry and squirm. Madame Pomfry pulled him from my embrace after I kissed him. I slowly walked backwards toward the door, but his little screaming face peering over Madame Pomfry's shoulder stopped me. I turned and ran out with tears flooding down my face. How could I leave him like that? He was distressed, he needed me. I continued walking quickly, not bothering to look where I was going as I wiped the tears from my face, until I ran into something knocking me backward. I looked up and gasped in horror.

"Well hello stranger, long time no see." Marcus Flint starred down at me with a cruel smirk on his face.

**Author's Notes: **Hooray! Chapter 12! I know it's been a while, but this is a major turning point in the story and held a lot of important information. Banners from this story can be found on my profile along with a picture of Brutus! I love Brutus, he's so cute. Anywho, the end was a hard part for me to write, very emotional. hahahaha Amanda and Theo! Who'd a thought? Well, I'll end it there and the next one should be up next week or two weeks depending on what my schedule does. And by the way, I haven't been getting many reviews and it's very discouraging. Please take a second to just tell me if it was good or bad, just one word. Thanks


	13. Losing Control

**Summary: **Josie's family has fallen apart and she has to pick up the pieces. Her new brother and sister need her, but she still has some growing up to do. Draco Malfoy has always tormented her, but can she get past that and let him help? Rated M for violence and sexual content.

**Hello everyone, I just wanted you all to know that my beta zwillo is awesome! There is a link for her profile on my homepage, you should check it out.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That's all on J.K. Rowling.

"Well hello stranger, long time no see." Marcus Flint starred down at me with a cruel smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered standing quickly.

"I'm apprenticing under Mr. Filch. I'm so glad to see you." I attempted to side step him, but he stepped in front of me.

"What the hell do you want Flint?!" I shouted angrily.

"You, I thought that was obvious."

"Well I don't care. I don't want you." I tried to move around him again, but he blocked me.

"You don't have a choice," He yelled closing the gap between us. "I will not be denied again!" I backed into the wall as he moved closer putting his hands on either side of my head. "But we're not on the same page. I want you to myself. Your father says I can't have sex with you yet because it would be bad for his reputation, so having you to myself will have to suffice. You will not hang out with anyone else or go anywhere without my approval."

"You can't control me," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh but I can, you seem to not be understanding me. I'm an adult now, so I can do magic whenever I want. This job working under Filch is temporary, but while I'm here, I plan on making use of my time. I don't need your consent. Imperio!" My body went rigid as I fought the spell, but the power behind it astounded me. I began to crumble underneath the weight of the spell. It felt as though a veil was being put up in my mind. I could see everything and knew what I wanted to do, but my body wasn't reacting. "That's right, just give in. I may not be the most proficient wizard around, but the Imperius spell is my specialty. The Dark Lord had me sit and practice it for hours, so the power of my Imperius curse is unmatched; only my Lord exceeds the strength in this spell. That's probably one of the only reasons he keeps me around, but that's all I need." I processed this and tried in vain to regain control of my body. "Now, I saw that little dog that dropped off the note for you. Who could that possibly be from? Let's find out," he muttered while reaching into the pocket of my jeans. He lingered in my pocket for a few extra seconds, making me extremely uncomfortable, before taking the note in his hands. I sent signals from my brain to the rest of my body, but couldn't break through the invisible barrier. "A little note from none other than the great Draco Malfoy, your savior and now love interest? Well this is just perfect, I get to crush you and that prick." I want to shout at him; I tried to open my mouth to scream, yell, anything, but nothing happened. "Well, don't wanna be late, right? Off you go to the library, we have spirits to crush."

I felt my legs begin to carry me down the hallway without my consent. Flint walked behind me, whistling like it was just another cheery day and he didn't happen to be forcing his will on someone else. My thoughts raced as I searched for a solution. I couldn't hurt him, despite the pain that he's caused me in the past, I just couldn't. Why was Flint making me do this? He couldn't really be that malicious. I began to panic as the library door came into view. What solution was there?

I pushed open the door, internal screaming at myself to stop. I past a number of bookshelves before I found him. He looked stunning as ever, his back facing me. His white sleeves were rolled up past his elbows with his hands tucked in his pockets. His platinum hair seemed a little ruffled as if he had been running his hands through it. I stepped closer causing him to turn around and face me. My breath caught in my throat and my body reacted. I body grew warm, my skin prickled with anticipation, and my heart began pounding so hard I thought it might burst. My only explanation for this was that since I couldn't control my body's reaction, neither could Flint.

"Hey," he whispered with a smile that made my blood boil.

"Hello." My voice sounded stiff, alien. It didn't sound like me and he picked up on it immediately. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes flooded with questions. He surprised me when he chuckled and walked towards me, shaking his head. His lips found mine and I latched onto him, fighting the cords than began to constrict my brain. I felt Draco pull me closer, his hands working their way below the back of my shirt, caressing the sensitive skin of my lower back. My eyes flew open as my resolve faltered. My minded clouded over and I felt my hands push his chest away. He stumbled, but his hands remained on my waist.

"What's wrong," he asked looking deep into my eyes. I could smell his intoxicating aroma.

"This is wrong." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and my head turned the opposite way I wanted it to. I stepped backward, out of the reach of his arms.

"What do you mean?" I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want this. I don't want **you**." _That's a lie._ His body stiffened and his face fell.

"I don't understand." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"What's there to understand, Malfoy? I don't want you and I never did. I was in a tight spot and you were my only way out." _Please don't believe that._ His fists balled up and his face reddened.

"A-Are you saying you used me?" I could feel the anger coming off of him.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for. That's exactly what I'm saying." _No!_ He turned, grabbing hold of the table behind him. His breath was ragged and his knuckles paled because of the force of his grip. Minutes ticked by as he struggled to control himself.

"Why? Why would you keep up the façade after we left the house?" I could taste the bitter betrayal that he felt; even if he knew the truth, would he ever be able to get past that. Now that the seed has been planted in his mind, would he torment himself over whether or not that really was the truth or would he trust my word? The manipulative force controlling me hesitated. Draco turned his head so his profile was in view, waiting for my response. "Answer me," he murmured, silently seething.

"I…" The puppet master faltered and I clung to the idea that Draco might figure out that something just wasn't right. "I hadn't figured out a way to break it off yet." I pleaded for Draco to object, to not believe in the rubbish he was being fed.

"I see, well then I'll just save you the trouble," he mumbled before brushing past me. My body held steady as my insides crumbled. The frustration of not being able to cry out, to show any of the emotions I felt had my fighting vigorously against Flint's spell. I felt the fog clearing in my mind, until I finally collapsed on the ground in control of my body again. My body racked with sobs as my face became a flood of overcrowded tears.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Oh how I loathed that voice. I saw him move out of the corner of my eye and I shrunk away. The rage I felt towards him bubbled over at that moment.

"Why did you make me do that?!" I exclaimed in something close to a shriek. The emotions that had built up already began flooding me, making me hyperventilate from the strain. My head throbbed as it regained the feeling of control and my limbs felt heavy. I hadn't even been under the spell that long. Is that going to happen every time?

"I don't like Draco and I wanted to make sure he wouldn't interfere with my plans. And yes, that will happen every time. That is why I will be releasing you from the spell at nights under my supervision. People lose themselves under the spell and can become insane in severe cases." I didn't want to believe Flint was in my head, but that was just proof.

"What?! I have to share a room with you now?"

"Yes, there's an extra dorm room in your common room. That is the room we will be sharing." This couldn't be happening. It's all just a bad dream. Please wake up now.

"Imperio," he muttered with a flick of his wand. My mind was cast in shadow as I lost the ability to control my body. My arms pushed off the ground, forcing me to stand and I walked. I followed Flint all the way to the common room and up to the girl's dorms. I suppose since he's a faculty member now, he gets past the wards. That was a stupid idea. We walked into the room and it looked just like a normal room, four beds and a bathroom. My things had been thrown carelessly on the bed, while Flint's were already unpacked and organized. He let go of the spell and I felt my legs wobble. Bracing myself against the bedpost, I grabbed my pajamas, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I sat on the floor and cried. If Hogwarts isn't safe, then where can I go?

* * *

Third Person Point of View

Amanda and Annalise walked down the hallway, extremely pleased with the extraordinary feast they had just attended. Amanda had continued chatting with Theo after Josie left, while Annalise was contemplating how to approach her Gryffindor friends. From what they had seen tonight, even Amanda couldn't be disappointed with the magical school. Annalise had just started teasing Amanda some more when they saw a furious looking Draco stomping down the hallway.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Is your masculinity still missing?"

"Rot in hell," he muttered. He didn't even look at her as he past, hitting his shoulder against hers so hard that she would have fallen backwards had Annalise not grabbed her hand at the last second.

"Malfoy!" Amanda began walking his way when Annalise grabbed her arm to stop her from moving further.

"He's not interested in a fight. He didn't even stop when you said his name. Besides, if something's wrong with Malfoy, there's bound to be something wrong with Josie." With a curt nod, Amanda joined Annalise in a quick paced walk down the hall. Amanda stopped and Annalise looked at her questioningly.

"Annalise, we don't even know where the common room is! How do you expect to find her?"

"I suppose you have a point," Annalise whispered.

"Then we're going with my plan," muttered Amanda as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Amanda, no!" Annalise was sure that something was amiss and Draco did not seem like the right person to talk to about whatever it is. She ran after Amanda, hoping that Draco had gotten far away.

"Oi! Malfoy! What's got your panties in a bunch?" Annalise arrived in time to see that Amanda had caught up with the poor blonde boy. He had stopped in the middle of the hallway without turning around, fists clenched and shoulders tense.

"If you have a death wish, by all means continue," he muttered with such harness that goose bumps rose up on the girls' skin. He turned to face them with eyes such a dangerously dark shade of grey, they almost looked black.

"Draco, Amanda doesn't mean to be rude. It's just that…well we figured that if something has upset you then Josie is probably upset too. We just worry is all." Annalise tried to sound as polite as possible, but it had no effect on the fuming boy in front of her.

"I'm not upset! I'm pissed off at your innocent little friend. That lying piece of…"

"Watch it Malfoy! Talk bad about my friends and I'll make sure you have a reason to be pissed off," Amanda said through gritted teeth.

"That deceiving witch used me and played me for a fool." His voice cracked on the last word and Annalise couldn't help the sadness that welled up in her from what he said.

"Good riddance I say," Amanda muttered with an air of approval.

"Want a scar to go along with that manly personality you have going there douche bag?" Annalise inwardly shuddered at Draco's ferocious rage that was lashing out at anything in range. That was definitely not a side of him she wanted to get to know.

"Stop it!" Annalise yelled before Amanda could reply. "That doesn't sound like something Josie would do. What do you mean by used?"

"I mean exactly what I said! She needed a place to stay where she would be well taken care of! I would have let her stay and treated her like royalty even if she hadn't pretended to like me." He said the last sentence quietly, letting all of his melancholy emotions seep into the words.

"Something's not right, Draco, where is the Slytherin common room?" Annalise silently begged him to help them, though she didn't think they deserved help. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders a little and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Go back to the Entrance Hall and there will be a staircase across from the Great Hall. Take that staircase down, than take the staircase to the right, than left, than right again. You'll find yourself in the dungeons. There will be a portrait of a Phoenix on your right. Count fifteen bricks down the wall from that and say 'The Great Bloody Baron.' The rest you should be able to figure out yourself." He turned around and began walking down the hallway again, going who knows where.

"Thanks!" Annalise called after him. She distinctly thought she heard a 'whatever' coming from his direction, so she assumed he heard her. "Let's go Amanda," she said grabbing her hand and running back the way they came. Ten minutes and a bit of arguing later, they arrived inside the Slytherin common room, looking around in awe. They would have more time to appreciate this later; right now they needed to find Josie.

They took the steps to the girl dormitories and continued up to the 6th year girls landing. They noticed that their names were on the third door down on the right and, traveling down the hall, found Josie's room was the last on the left. It seemed that Josie was the only one that would be occupying that room.

"Josie, are you in there? Amanda and I saw Malfoy stomping around in the hallways and got worried. Joe, let us in." There was some scuffling around inside and finally the door opened just far enough for one of Josie's eyes to be seen.

"I'm fine. Please just go away," she muttered robotically.

"Come again?" Amanda said in astonishment.

"Let me make this very clear. Leave. Me. Alone." She went to slam the door when Amanda wedged her foot in the space. Josie glared venomously out the door at the friends that would do anything for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Amanda be nice…"

"No! You guys are my family! We are there for each other through everything, no matter what and she knows that. There is something wrong with her." Amanda looked seriously between Annalise and Josie, waiting for one of them to say something. She looked at Josie, deep into her eyes and saw them change to the familiar ones she was used to, but it disappeared so quickly that she questioned if she even saw anything. "I saw that! Your eyes changed!"

"Amanda stop! Josie, please just let us in. We just want to help." Annalise looked pleadingly at her. Josie's eyes hardened and she sneered at the girls.

"I don't need help! I don't need anyone. Go ruin someone else's life!" With that, she kicked Amanda's foot out of the way and slammed the door in their faces.

"I…" Amanda began to exclaim before being cut off.

"I know, there's something not right. We'll figure it out, but right now we need to get to bed. It's getting late," she muttered exasperated. It was going to be a long year. Amanda huffed, but the prospect of classes tomorrow eventually convinced her to turn in; although, both girls had a hard time falling asleep as they imagined all the things that could have caused such a polar opposite to pose as their Josie.

**Author's Notes: **Hallelujah!! Has anyone been having trouble logging in here? I kept trying and trying and I couldn't get in. It was very frustrating, but anywho here's the next chapter. I tried really hard to accurately portray being under the imperious curse, so some feed back would be nice. I'm not sure wen the next update will be, but I'm hoping soon. We're painting in my house, so my laptop get's put on the back burner. R&R Thanks!


End file.
